


Почти ничего

by Crying_Angel



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Angel/pseuds/Crying_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеджун, честно говоря, не представлял, что слова "Ючон", "женщина" и "секс" можно поставить в одно предложение...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти ничего

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: +Aia, ~Плачущий Ангел~, D-I-E
> 
> От авторов: Мы очень любим Ючона, в нем души не чаем, но этот гаденыш спровоцировал нас на идею, которую мы просто не могли не написать. Если вы трепетно относитесь к любой части его тела, лучше не читайте, не смотря на то, что мы тоже весьма трепетно относимся :)
> 
> Внимание! Не бечено!

Она была хороша. Лучше всех. Кажется, американка. Ючон любил американок. У них забавный акцент, красивые ноги и совершенно иное, не корейское отношение к сексу. У всех иностранок свое, особенное отношение, но американские девушки ему нравились больше всех. Их манера стонать, их белозубые улыбки, их выбеленные волосы, контрастирующие с шоколадным загаром.  
Она была блондинкой. Ее звали Мэган. Может быть, это был псевдоним, но Ючон любил называть ее просто Эм.  
А еще она была единственной из шлюх, кто оставался с ним до утра, не требуя за целую ночь по прейскуранту.  
\- Ты не платишь мне за болтовню. – улыбнулась Эм. – Я сама готова тебе за нее платить.  
\- Я хороший собеседник? – Ючон щелкнул зажигалкой и повернул к ней голову, зажимая сигарету губами.  
\- Ты просто хороший, котенок. – девушка облизнула губы и забрала у него из рук пачку.  
Он щелкнул зажигалкой еще раз.  
\- Какой из меня котенок? – спросил Ючон, выдохнув дым.  
Они разговаривали на английском. И для Ючона практика и для Эм – просто приятно. Но слово «котенок» звучало на ее родном языке еще печальнее, чем на корейском. Как-то очень жалобно. Очень пошло. И очень глупо.  
\- Такой. – она засмеялась и придвинулась к нему. Положила голову на плечо. – Черненький, ласковый, мале…  
\- Мэган!  
\- Ючооон. – она забрала его сигарету и заботливо стряхнула с нее пепел. – Ты мой лучший клиент. – сообщила она после.  
\- Почему? – спросил Ючон, усаживаясь на постели и разглядывая ее длинные ногти, покрытые серебряным лаком.  
\- Потому что я знаю причину, из-за которой ты со мной спишь.  
\- А про остальных не знаешь? – он затянулся еще раз.  
\- Остальных я не называю котятами. – туманно ответила она и улыбнулась.  
Мэган была особенной. Он приглашал ее пару раз в неделю в отель. И был счастлив, что однажды остановился именно рядом с ней посреди улицы. Он не видел никакой разницы между шлюхами и библиотекаршами, если на лице женщины читался интеллект, ему было плевать, чем она занимается по жизни.  
Он платил им, а они не позволяли ему остаться забытым женщинами дрочером. Все было честно. Все было правильно. Все было так, как и должно было быть.  
Возможно, те, кто знал об этой особенности сексуальной жизни Пака Ючона, задавались вопросом – почему именно так? Возможно, они не находили правильным то, что красивый, молодой, умный парень спит исключительно с проститутками. И, о, ужас, даже водит дружбу с некоторыми из них. С американкой Мэган. С Шивой, длинноволосой кореянкой старше его лет на десять. С Фелицией, австралийкой с рыжими кудрями.  
Возможно, с его внешностью, мозгами и обаянием, ему должно было быть стыдно за такое. Но для него это было правильно. А остальных это не касалось.  
\- Ты такой смешной, когда рассказываешь о работе. – сказала Фелиция, поправляя резинку чулка и потрудилась объяснить. – Она твоя любимая женщина. Я понимаю, почему ты так часто меня приглашаешь.  
\- Я приглашаю тебя, потому что обожаю грудь третьего размера. – улыбнулся Ючон, отсчитывая девушке пачку купюр.  
\- Вы, мужчины, такие чудные.  
Он находил весь этот мир чудным. С ударением на первый слог. Свою мать, твердившую, что пора бы ему жениться, даже не интересующуюся, есть ли на ком. Своих коллег, в отличие от матери, постоянно спрашивающих, не появилась ли у него постоянная девушка. Своего лучшего друга Джеджуна, который был чуднее всего остального мира. На первый и на второй слог сразу.  
\- Зачем тебе платить женщинам, которых ты любишь? – Дже искренне считал, что Ючон любит всех своих женщин.  
Он сам не знал почему, просто так чувствовал, глядя на друга. Да и, честно говоря, не представлял, что слова "Ючон" "женщина" и "секс" можно поставить в одно предложение, не приписав к ним же слово "любовь".  
\- Хочешь, познакомлю тебя со своей бывшей? Будешь платить ей. - засмеялся Дже, прикрывая улыбку ладонью. - Она как то назвала тебя симпатичным, а значит, сделает скидку.  
\- Джеджун, ты меня, сколько знаешь? – спросил Ючон, доставая из холодильника пару бутылок пива. - И до сих пор спрашиваешь "зачем"? И до сих пор думаешь, что я сойдусь с кем-то? Забыл, что у меня было с твоей... Как ее... Ну, которая замуж вышла недавно. - имен своих не шлюх он не запоминал. Потому что до секса с ними никогда и не доходило.  
Джеджун их тоже не запоминал. Но ему казалось, что с Ючоном они знакомы всю жизнь.  
\- Она всегда говорила, что ей все равно какой у меня член и что ты настоящий джентльмен, не то, что я.... – отмахнулся Дже. – Наверное, надо было ей платить, чтобы слышать правду. Пожалуй, я начинаю понимать, почему ты предпочитаешь платить женщинам. И мне до сих пор стыдно, что свел вас вместе. – парень отпил из бутылки, с улыбкой вспоминая прошлое.  
Но даже неудачное сводничество не мешало ему быть одним из тех, кто искренне переживал за личную жизнь Ючона. И та девушка являлась не первой и не последней попыткой ее исправить.  
\- Ну-ка с этого места поподробнее? Что ты там начинаешь понимать? - чуть напрягся Ючон, со звонким звуком открывая свою бутылку.  
Истинной причины его привязанности к женщинам легкого поведения не знал даже Джеджун, не смотря на многолетнюю дружбу.  
\- А то ты не слышал? – Дже помолчал, разглядывая его. - Она заявила, что была со мной только потому, что я отлично трахаюсь... И я не смог не сделать ей подарок перед свадьбой... Эта похотливая сука визжала от кайфа в том сраном сортире, того сраного клуба, где справляла свой сраный девичник. – парень брезгливо поморщился. - И знаешь, она мне все рассказала...О вас. Поэтому я понимаю тебя. Хорошую женщину сложно найти. – и вдруг улыбнулся. – Забей, Ючон, я всегда буду любить тебя, амиго!  
\- Я так и знал, что среди всех тех баб, которых ты мне советуешь, одна обязательно окажется болтливой сучкой. – скривился Ючон и отставил бутылку на стол. - Но мне даже интересно, что именно она рассказала, если у нас толком ничего и не было?  
В этот момент даже пиво, вкус которого он искренне обожал, стало казаться противным.  
\- Может ты сам мне расскажешь...- предложил Джеджун, еще секунду назад показавшийся захмелевшим. Но моментом переставший выглядеть таковым  
Как всегда легко переходя из одного состояния в другое, так быстро, что нельзя даже угадать, какое из этих состояний настоящее.  
\- Ты мне как....Как я. – он улыбнулся Ючону, прежде чем глотнуть еще пива.  
\- Если бы я хотел рассказать, то сделал бы это еще лет восемь назад. Когда встречался с Ли Джин. – отмахнулся парень и пошарился по карманам в поисках сигарет. - Давай забудем о бабах. Мне и со шлюхами неплохо живется.  
Ючон восхищался своим другом. Из-за его простоты и необычности одновременно. Из-за его взглядов на жизнь и самого себя. Но на уме у Джеджуна были только женщины. А у всех, женщин, кто знал Джеджуна лично, на уме был только он. Ючон почти не завидовал, но, если сказать честно, до сих пор надеялся, что когда-нибудь одна из поклонниц Дже окажется умнее остальных. И обратит внимание на него.  
\- Ты всегда предпочитал взять, что есть вместо того, что хочется. - с наездом высказался Дже. - И так не только с бабами, Чунни... В одном она точно была права. Ты действительно джентльмен... – он поставил пустую бутылку на пол, извиняясь улыбкой за свои слова. - Есть еще?  
Ючон протянул ему свое пиво, не стесняясь того, что из этой бутылки уже отпил. Кого стесняться после стольких лет? Они же чуть ли не в детском саду в одну песочницу ходили.  
\- А что, если мне никого не хочется? Я любил только ее. И больше мне полюбить не дано. - оправдался он такой политикой и ответной улыбкой.  
\- Ага. Я почти поверил, Ючон.  
При всем своем доверии к Джеджуну, Ючон так и не смог признаться ему. Чем ближе они подбирались к истине, во время таких разговоров, тем глупее Ючон казался самому себе. Проблемы, в принципе, не существовало.  
Уже давно распрощавшись с любым напоминанием о своей первой любви, а так же с юношеской особенностью убиваться по этому поводу, он смотрел на свою личную жизнь, которой, по сути, и не было, с улыбкой. Не с усмешкой или ухмылкой. Он улыбался. Самому себе, Джеджуну, который не докапывался до сути, но и не сдавался в попытках понять Ючона. Коллегам по работе, которые находились рядом с ним большую часть жизни, даже собственной матери, которая однажды по доброте душевной устроила ему свидание вслепую с дочерью своей подруги.  
Правильнее сказать – поставила перед фактом, точнее свиданием.  
\- Ючон, это - Со Ён, - не мог же он сбежать, только что зайдя в квартиру.  
Девушка смущенно улыбнулась и кивнула, выслушав его вежливое приветствие. У Со Ён были все черты, позволяющие матери Ючона разглядеть в ней идеальную невестку. Красивые волосы, покорный взгляд и более чем скромная манера одеваться.  
\- Она приготовила для тебя обед. – сообщила мать. – Я надеюсь, что ты оценишь. – и одарила сына многозначительным взглядом.  
\- Спасибо, Со Ён. – кивнул Ючон, усевшись за стол.  
Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но даже если из его жизни моментально исчезли бы все его шлюхи – он бы предпочел жить без секса. Представлять эту милую, может быть очень хозяйственную, но молчаливую и даже раздражающую своими короткими смущенными взглядами, девушку с собой в одной постели он не собирался. Да как с такой спать вообще после той же Эм?  
Готовила, она все-таки весьма не плохо. Но путь к сердцу Ючона через желудок явно не существовал. Избалованный хорошими ресторанами, предпочитающий европейскую кухню, он похвалил блюда лишь из вежливости. И для того чтобы не расстроить собственную мать. Пока они обедали, говорила в основном она.  
К тому времени, как в чайнике закончилась вода, а весь обед успел не один раз перевариться, Ючону даже жалко стало молчаливую Со Ён. Мать расписывала ее в таких красках, что девушка уже устала краснеть. Но смущенно улыбаться не переставала, равно, как и не пыталась что-то возразить.  
Да та же Ли Джин давно бы показала характер. Может быть, поэтому Ючон когда-то ее любил.  
\- Ты проводишь Со Ён? – не унималась мать.  
\- Конечно. – снова кивнул парень, помог девушке надеть плащ, попрощался с матерью, поблагодарив ее еще раз и…  
\- Ты скучный. – он охренел, когда девушка все-таки решила высказаться, оставшись с ним наедине. – Я доеду сама. Удачи.

\- Ты? Скучный? – рассмеялась Мэган часа два спустя расстегивая рубашку Ючона. – Она глупенькая, ничего не понимает в мужиках.  
\- Она, наверное, обладает рентгеновским зрением. – рассмеялся он, лаская выдохами кожу ее шеи. – Ну, или просто интуиция ее не подвела.  
\- Дура с развитой интуицией. – констатировала американка, без какого-то смущения запуская пальцы в его брюки. Он платил ей за это, она отлично делала свою работу. – Все, забыл, слышишь? – и скользнула пальцами по его члену.  
\- Уже забыыыл… - выдохнул Ючон и ведь не соврал же.  
Может быть, мать перезнакомила бы его с половиной Сеульских красавиц. Но после еще одного случая она раз и навсегда оставила попытки быть свахой.  
Ее звали Хи Кён, в отличие от своих предшественниц, она не позволяла матери Ючона даже рта раскрыть. Чего женщина, разумеется, не выдержала и оставила их наедине. Обед на этот раз был совершенно отвратительным, что показалось Ючону даже смешным. Девушки либо готовят, либо говорят. Совмещать как будто трудно.  
\- Понять не могу, - она посмотрела Ючону в глаза и чуть-чуть прищурилась. – Зачем твоей матери сводить тебя с кем-то, раз ты сам этого не хочешь?  
\- А если бы у тебя был двадцати шести летний сын, но…  
\- Я бы оставила его в покое, если бы он был таким же красивым, как ты. – Ючону она позволяла разговаривать, но перебивать это ей не мешало.  
\- По ее мнению я просто не могу сам завести отношения.  
\- Думаю, что она права. – девушка улыбнулась. – Я слышала, чем ты занимаешься. Мне всегда нравились парни, связанные с искусством. Может быть, ты его только продаешь, но это значит, что ты в нем разбираешься. Это интереснее, на мой взгляд, чем работать на заводе.  
\- Ты здесь только потому, что я симпатичный продавец из картинной галереи?  
\- Я здесь, потому что твоя мать меня попросила. Хотя я думала, что ты выглядишь совершенно иначе.  
\- Думала, что я ношу очки в толстой оправе?  
\- Именно. – кивнула Хи Кён. – А ты и правда симпатичный, следишь за своей внешностью… Может тебе, просто нравятся парни, Ючон?  
Он искренне рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, предпочитаю женщин.  
\- А как тебе я?  
\- Ты? – от такого прямого вопроса Ючон даже улыбаться прекратил. – Ты явно лучше всех тех, кто раньше готовил мне обед по просьбе моей матери. – туманно ответил он.  
\- Я не умею готовить. – усмехнулась девушка.  
\- А мне и не важно. Я привык обедать в ресторанах.  
\- Это приглашение?  
\- Нет. – отрезал он.  
\- Я все-таки не в твоем вкусе? – не унималась Хи Кён.  
\- Ты мне в принципе нравишься. – ответил Ючон.  
\- Так в чем проблема-то? – девушка чуть нахмурилась.  
\- Мне не нужны рестораны, да и вообще отношения. И это не проблема.  
\- Ты странный. – признала она, отводя взгляд. – И даже мне с тобой тяжело. Чего ты боишься?  
\- С чего ты взяла, что я боюсь?  
\- А как мне еще расценивать твое поведение?  
Появление еще одного бесплатного психоаналитика Ючона все-таки напрягло. И он поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Никак, Хи Кён. Спасибо за обед. Передай извинения ма…  
Она оказалась еще бесцеремоннее, чем его американка. Рассказал бы ему кто-нибудь, что корейские девушки тоже бывают наглыми и способны прижать к стене, наплевав на разницу в росте и собственную хрупкость, он бы не поверил. До момента, когда действительно прижали.  
\- Ючона… - выдохнула девушка, обнимая его за шею, и так улыбнулась, что он засомневался в том, кто тут мужчина.  
\- Ты такая… Настойчивая. – заметил он, скользя взглядом по ее лицу. Очень даже симпатичному, но от его выражения ему захотелось сползти на пол. Точно такое же лицо было у Ли Джин в их первую ночь.  
Мэган любила замечать, что он действует на женщин, как красная тряпка на быка. Что он может свести с ума любую одним лишь взглядом. Что это несправедливо со стороны природы – дарить мужчине такие губы, такие волосы и такую улыбку. Но она лишь иронизировала, говоря о том, что рядом с ним можно заработать комплекс неполноценности. Она была единственной, кто знал причину всей его многолетней беготни от отношений. И она догадалась до нее сама.  
\- Ты не оставляешь мне выбора. – ответила Хи Кён. – Но это меня не напрягает, я умею обращаться с девственниками…  
\- Х… - что-то возразить Ючон не успел, через долю секунды она уже целовала его. С уверенностью шлюхи, с наглостью мужчины, с требовательностью влюбленной женщины.  
Он не стал сопротивляться, но о том, что все-таки мужчина, вспомнил быстро, обнял ее, чуть приподнимая над полом и оттолкнулся от стены, шагнув к дивану, усадив девушку на его спинку, придерживая ее, заводясь от одной только мысли, что она целуется с ним, не потому что это ее работа… Но тормозя себя уже другой мыслью и разрывая поцелуй.  
\- Ну, Ючон! – даже обиженно выдохнула девушка. – Твоя мать не вернется до вечера, не волнуйся. Ну, куда ты, Юч…  
Он не расслышал даже окончания своего имени. А еще через несколько часов выслушал по телефону обвинительную речь матери. Он представить не мог, что так одуряюще действует на девушек. Но Хи Кён выставила себя, чуть ли не жертвой изнасилования. Но он снова улыбался. Потому что виноват он был только в том, что рядом лежала Мэган и размазывала пальцами по его животу следы его недавнего оргазма.  
\- Еще одна дура? – спросила она.  
\- Они все такие. – хмыкнул парень, выключая телефон. Он не собирался сейчас оправдываться перед матерью, но принял поговорить с ней как-нибудь по душам.  
\- Ючона, у тебя кажется снова стоит. – хихикнула Эм.  
\- Ты уже научилась определять? – кинув взгляд на свой живот, где уже вовсю развлекалась его любимая американская шлюха, Ючон улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, я-то далеко не дура. – она скользнула губами по его головке, вызывая стон.  
\- Бросай свою работууу… - протянул Ючон, запуская пальцы в ее шикарные волосы. – Женюююсь!  
Конечно, он не был серьезен. Если бы он заявился к матери с бывшей проституткой, под ручку, женщина слегла бы с инфарктом.  
Но в каждой шутке есть доля шутки, как говорится, так что Ючон задумывался над тем, будет ли в его жизни хоть одна настолько понимающая и принимающая женщина. И что ему придется кого-то выбрать в спутницы жизни хотя бы лет через десять. Когда он рассказал об этом Джеджуну во время традиционной посиделки, тот засмеялся:  
\- Лет через десять ты будешь еще молод, крут, обеспечен и молоденькие глупышки все еще будут пачками к твоим ногам складываться. А вот твои нынешние подружки точно выйдут в тираж...  
\- Молоденькие глупышки? Дже, ты думаешь, что я до них все-таки докачусь, не смотря на свою крутость через десяток лет? – Ючон засмеялся вместе с другом и откинул голову на спинку кресла.  
Перспектива казалась не очень радужной, но представлять такое было весело. Он отчетливо увидел себя, под конец третьего десятка, сидящего в кресле руководителя и отбивающегося от восемнадцатилетних практиканток. Которые не считали себя проститутками, но готовы были лечь к нему прямо на стол, восхищенные его счетом в банке.  
\- Нет, - Ючон тряхнул головой. – Я лучше женюсь на Эм, она честнее.  
\- Я думаю, что кризис среднего возраста бывает у всех! – подмигнул Дже. – Вообще, сам подумай, что тебе захочется ласкать... Гладкую, упругую попку или грудь, которая без лифчика пупок закрывает... – его передернуло и пришлось запить ужасную фантазию пивом. – Хотя, тебе статус не позволит, если, конечно, ты не собираешься остаться рядовым трудягой.  
\- Не собираюсь. – честно ответил Ючон, кивнув.  
Планы насчет карьеры у него нарисовались давно. Еще несколько лет - и у него будет своя галерея. Он накопил достаточно денег, связей, опыта и желания работать на самого себя.  
\- Но, Дже, - он посмотрел другу в глаза. – Мне не нужны девочки, выкачивающие из моего кошелька мои же деньги! В смысле – шлюхам я платить готов хоть до конца своих дней. Но без каких-то чувств… Я не собираюсь заводить семью, даже когда настанет «пора заводить».  
\- Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, - Дже потянулся к Ючону, щелкнул по носу. - Ты такой ребенок, спрашиваешь, когда ответ прекрасно знаешь.  
Порой он чувствовал себя с Ючоном на несколько десятков лет старше, наверное, профессия накладывала отпечаток. Быть критиком – нелегко.  
\- Но и со шлюхами всю жизнь не проживешь... – задумался Джеджун. - Хотя... Я был бы не прочь, чтобы мою постель в пятьдесят согревала горячая цыпочка. Пусть и шлюха. Потому что я верю не в любовь, а во взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. И очень странно, что ты, Чунни, предпочитаешь оставаться в стадии сотрудничества, не смотря на всю свою веру в большие светлые чувства.  
\- Может быть, я законченный оптимист? – улыбнулся Ючон. – И все равно верю, что однажды появится женщина…  
\- Или мужчина, - перебил его Дже на полуслове, с ехидной улыбкой. - Ты уверен, что не гей?  
Ючону повезло, что он не глотал в тот момент из своей бутылки. Но от такого вопроса дернулся и облился.  
\- Ты не первый, кто это предполагает. – ответил парень, оттирая ладонью штаны. – Гей, предпочитающий американских шлюх – это что-то новенькое. – и хмыкнул.  
А действительно, в его жизни был интересный эпизод. Не позволяющий ему считать себя геем, но давший ему осознание того, что и на парней, предпочитающих не женщин, он тоже может производить впечатление.  
Его звали Ким Джунсу, он был одним из его клиентов. Близкий родственник мэра, ровесник Ючона. Так с виду и не скажешь, что гей. Хотя все картины, что он выбирал для своей галереи, изображали мужчин. Это было первым звоночком, но Ючону было все равно, что выбирают его покупатели, главное, чтобы они за это платили.  
Он присматривался к симпатичному продавцу и все чаще стал появляться в его кабинете просто так. Делая вид, что на этот раз хочет что-то особенное, подолгу листая каталоги. Составляя ему компанию на выездах, напрашиваясь вместе с ним, оправдываясь интересом к современному искусству. Ючон не был против. Стандартная практика – почти дружить с покупателями. Он являлся для них тем же самым, чем были для него самого шлюхи. Самыми близкими людьми, готовыми на многое за деньги. До определенного, разумеется, порога.  
\- Я сам рисую. – признался однажды Джунсу и улыбнулся, переводя взгляд с полотна на Ючона. – Иногда.  
\- Может быть, покажешь? – улыбнулся тот в ответ.  
Ближе к вечеру он уже перебирал наброски своего покупателя, оказавшегося к слову, очень талантливым художником. Они говорили о его ориентации куда больше, чем те картины, что Джунсу покупал. Обнаженные тела, причудливые позы, красивые лица. Тонкая прорисовка торсов, пальцев, членов…  
\- Замечательно. – глядя на один из набросков, Ючон даже смутился. Натурщик явно позировал Джунсу после секса. И о-го-го, какими размерами обладал…  
\- Тебе, правда, нравится? – спросил Су и сел рядом с Ючоном. – Я вот думаю, может мне этим заняться посерьезнее?  
\- Я бы на твоем месте не зарывал талант в землю. – кивнул тот, откладывая папку. – Я знаю отличных препода…  
Ючона обожали перебивать. Кажется, это было любимым занятием его собеседников. Затыкать ему рот какой-нибудь фразой. А еще круче – губами.  
От поцелуя Джунсу Ючон отпрыгнул, как ошпаренный.  
\- Я… - выдохнул тот, извиняясь взглядом. – Извини, Ючон, но ты так на меня действуешь.  
Парень кашлянул, вытер губы пальцами, нервно кивнул.  
\- Я предпочитаю женщин, Джунсу. – ответил он.  
После этого случая у Ючона стало на одного постоянного клиента меньше.  
\- Ты не можешь с уверенностью сказать, что не гей, пока не попробуешь, - Дже прервал его воспоминания, допил пиво, сам о чем-то раздумывая. - Я вот - не гей...  
И ему было, что вспомнить. Пара эпизодов, о которых даже лучший друг не подозревал. И после них он с уверенностью мог сказать, что парни его не отвращают. Но член в заднице - это совсем не его.  
\- Ты давал шанс только бабам... Сейчас и им перестал давать, - хмыкнул Дже. – Может, стоит попробовать что-то новое?  
\- Если только с кем-то вроде тебя. – хмыкнул Ючон в свою очередь. – Но я не уверен, что ты позволишь мне себя трахнуть. – и рассмеялся.  
\- Ну, Ючон, - Джеджун заржал на весь дом. - У нас ничего не получится - видение тебя плачущего, с разбитыми коленями еще живо в моей памяти. И ты не смог бы меня трахнуть, - довольно протянул он, вальяжно разваливаясь в кресле. - Я хожу в тренажерку!  
\- Я туда тоже хожу. Вместе с тобой. – смеясь, ответил Ючон.  
С Джеджуном было легко, весело, спокойно. Парень оглядел друга внимательным взглядом, не прекращая смеяться и где-то в глубине души понял, что перспектива сидеть так же, за пивом и болтовней, еще не один десяток лет, радует куда больше, чем молоденькая корыстная женушка, умудрившаяся бесить его, еще даже не существуя.  
\- Зачем мне вообще бабы, когда у меня есть ты. – озвучил Ючон вслух свою мысль, чокнулся с его бутылкой, отпил и добавил. – Я очень тебя люблю, Дже.  
\- Господи, Ючон! Как сладко! Ты действительно гей? – засмеялся тот. - Но я все равно рад, что когда-то, много лет назад, столкнулся с твоим чертовым трехколесным велосипедом! Как сейчас помню его отвратительный цвет! Но если серьезно, кто дарит мальчику голубо-розовый велик? Обязательно скажу твоей маме, что твой характер на ее совести!  
\- Это был мой выбор! - даже возмутился Ючон, легонько пнув ногой смеющегося друга. - Мой первый осознанный выбор, я в восторге был от этого велосипеда! Я бы и сейчас на нем катался, если бы не перерос его...  
\- Ну, этот выбор защитил тебя от моего кулака... – продолжил смеяться Дже. - Ты знал, что я принял тебя за девчонку? И сказал маме, что женюсь на этой кудрявой милашке, когда вырасту! Представляешь степень моего разочарования, когда у нас в группе появился новенький... Мальчик!! – он грозно потряс кулаком перед его носом. - Я до сих пор разочарован! Так что пиво - меньшее, чем ты можешь сгладить этот ужасный момент детства!  
\- Только ли пиво? – улыбнулся Ючон, протягивая ему очередную бутылку.  
В детстве его так часто принимали за девчонку, что своим признанием Джеджун Америку не открыл.  
\- У меня появилась новая клиентка. – сообщил Ючон после небольшой паузы. – Она занимается декорированием помещений и ей нужен молодой, но уверенный в себе оценщик. Ты не хочешь сменить свою гиблую конторку с ее пожилым маразматичным директором на отдельный офис с преуспевающей бизнес-вумен во главе? Правда, я слышал, что у нее есть жених…  
\- Я критик, Ючон, - посерьезнел его друг.  
Когда дело касалось работы, у него даже осанка менялась.  
\- У меня, конечно, теоретическая база покруче твоей, но моя работа - видеть таланты и зарывать лишний мусор. Эта профессия меня уже поглотила. - грустно улыбнулся Дже. - Хотя ты прав, мой босс узколоб до невозможности. И пора вернуться к работе по специальности. Только... Ты же знаешь - со мной мало кто может ужиться, - шаловливо подмигнул он, меняя настроения и выражения лиц, как перчатки. - Да и жених может оказаться ревнивым. Так что считай - я согласен!  
\- Я предложу ей твою кандидатуру. – улыбнулся Ючон. – Но даже не думай ее соблазнять!  
Дело было не в том, что Ын Хи, та самая новая клиентка, нравилась Ючону, как женщина. Хотя, конечно, нравилась. С ней было так же легко общаться, как и с Дже, даже как с Мэган, если принимать во внимание ее пол.  
Она действительно была преуспевающей, и Ючон нескромно сделал ее в мыслях своим главным будущим компаньоном. А Джеджун к тому времени, когда Ючон все-таки решится на собственное дело, мог сработаться с Ын Хи и перейти под его руководство с ней на пару. Но об этом Ючон пока молчал. Он предпочитал не говорить о том, чего может и не произойти. Хотя расчетливость в нем била все остальные качества козырными тузами.  
\- Я на нее рассчитываю в будущем. – туманно сообщил он Джеджуну. – А близкие отношения с тобой никогда не способствовали карьерному росту. Держи себя в руках, окей?  
\- Не надо делать из меня монстра, она может оказаться совсем не в моем вкусе, - потянулся Дже, высоко поднимая бутылку с пивом над головой. - Да и вообще романы на работе полный отстой, знаю уж. – он покряхтел, размявшись такими потягушками. - И с первой зарплаты я подарю тебе новое кресло... Как ты сидишь в этом? На массаже после него можно разориться!  
\- Зато ты в ее вкусе точно окажешься. – посмеялся Ючон, прекрасно зная, что Джеджун для женщин не просто красная тряпка тореадора. Целый магазин этих самых тряпок, судя по тому, как женщины к нему тянулись.

Через пару дней он превратил свои планы в жизнь, представив Ын Хи резюме своего лучшего друга, уже не в первый раз расписав его достижения. И молча, ждал, пока девушка изучит его со всей тщательностью.  
\- Ой, какой хорошенький! - проворковала Ын Хи, глядя на фотографию, в один момент превратившаяся из серьезной бизнес-вумен в восторженную девочку. - Это совершенно несправедливо - только я решилась на замужество, как жизнь тут же подбрасывает редкостной красоты экземпляры! Сначала ты, Ючон, теперь этот красавчик...  
Ючон многозначительно кашлянул, но заулыбался:  
\- Это не повод откладывать замужество, но раз ты уже сомневаешься… - он позволил себе улыбнуться даже несколько флиртующе и заглянул клиентке в глаза. – Что поделать, мы – люди искусства, все прекрасны. Каждый по-своему.  
Конкуренция, тем более, таким образом, преподнесенная: «сначала ты, Ючон, теперь…», рождала в нем уверенность, затмевающую все комплексы.  
Ын Хи положила перед собой раскрытую папку с резюме и оперлась на нее локтями, чуть наклонившись вперед, через стол в сторону Ючона:  
\- В такие моменты очень хочется сменить вероисповедание и завести себе гарем мужей - к сожалению, мой жених тоже представляет собой редкостный образчик... Терять его тоже будет очень горько и обидно. И не уверена, что ему понравится идея трех-, а то и четырехугольника в постели. Нет в жизни счастья...  
Девушка расстроено нахмурилась на мгновение, но вдруг ослепительно улыбнулась Ючону и откинулась на спинку кресла, опустив руки на подлокотники:  
\- В любом случае, послужной список впечатляет и если он действительно так хорош, как ты рассказываешь, то в ближайшем будущем нас ожидает приток постоянных клиентов, а так же их друзей и, конечно же, подруг, - Ын Хи заговорщицки подмигнула молодому человеку, но уже через секунду посерьезнела. - Не хотелось бы, чтобы мои сотрудницы перегрызли друг другу глотки из-за него, отчего производительность фирмы непременно упадет. Надеюсь, мы друг друга понимаем, да, Ючон?  
Она определенно нравилась Ючону. Обладая схожей с Дже манерой меняться в настроении и лицах без предупреждений. Знала себе цену. Не забывала о своей женственности, но хваткой в работе обладала далеко не женской.  
\- Если ему хорошо платить и загружать его работой по самый нос, не оставляя ему времени на распространение по офису своих привлекающих противоположный пол ферромонов, то проблем быть не должно. – он тоже посерьезнел, но флирта однако в его голосе не убавилось. – Я давно его знаю. Может быть, он и бабник, но это излечимо. К работе он испытывает страсть не меньше, чем я.  
Ын Хи удовлетворенно улыбнулась и накрутила локон своих темных волос на палец.  
\- Вот и чудненько, мне нравится этот красавчик! И, думаю, работы для него будет предостаточно, особенно в первое время. Если уж он настолько обаятелен, то пусть переключит свои ферромоны на клиентов и клиенток - я очень заинтересована в том, чтобы они были заинтересованы в наших услугах. И, конечно, когда клиент доволен и возвращается, то довольна и я. Эдакий круг, так сказать. Когда он сможет приступить к работе?  
\- Я думаю, что все зависит от того, как скоро я покажу ему твою фотографию. - улыбнулся Ючон, кинув оценивающий взгляд на ее волосы.  
То, что он предпочитал блондинок, не мешало ему наслаждаться и брюнетками. Он задумался на мгновение и подарил девушке один простой, почти невинный комплимент:  
\- Был бы я художником, а не продавцом... Точно бы нарисовал твой портрет. - и закончил эту фразу еще одной, очень деловой улыбкой, чтобы Ын Хи не подумала лишнего.  
\- И почему все мужики после знакомства предлагают мне, то портрет нарисовать, то статую вылепить? - Ын Хи понимающе улыбнулась и слегка надула губки. - Фотографию не дам. Не потому что жалко, а потому что у меня ее нет. Все как-то не довелось попозировать даже для фото, не говоря уже о нехватке времени для портрета.  
\- Ничего, сегодня на конференции будут фотографы. – напомнил Ючон о предстоящей поездке. – Там ты сможешь отыграться за все свои несделанные фотографии. – он еще раз улыбнулся, собрал бумаги со стола и встал.  
В тот момент он поблагодарил природу, так, в общем-то, жестоко с ним поступившую. Ясное дело, почему этой девушке все предлагали портреты и статуи. Она вызывала нормальный такой стояк одним взглядом. Ну, нормальный - в плане остальных мужиков, может быть. А Ючону с его особенностью прятать было нечего от ее взгляда.  
Он мысленно посмеялся, выходя из-за стола. Если она привыкла к определенной реакции на себя, то, не заметив ее у Ючона, должна была удивиться.  
Ын Хи на его напоминание о конференции лишь вздохнула.  
"И чего мы такие внезапно принципиальные?" - девушка ласковым взглядом проводила стильно одетого молодого человека, не забыв в очередной раз оценить его фигуру в целом и задницу в частности.  
"Наверное, будущее замужество сказывается... Черт побери, вот уж действительно, сколько волка не корми, все равно в лес смотрит... Ничего, Юнхо сегодня ночью просто обязан наверстать мне такие шикарные упущенные возможности."

Темой конференции было что-то о «Проблемах академической живописи в современном мире». Честно сказать – ничего интересного. Ючон отправился туда с целью послушать заявления матерых художников. Пообщаться лишний раз с представителями этой профессии и проникнуться очередными спорами о классическом искусстве.  
Пока они сидели в зале, он мало слушал и много смотрел. По сторонам, разглядывая знакомые лица, оценивая стройные ножки организаторши, периодически не стесняясь и скользя взглядом по вырезу на блузке своей спутницы Ын Хи, которая больше слушала, чем смотрела. А он этим пользовался.  
После того, как конференция подошла к концу, он попросил девушку подождать его в холле и, раздумывая, стоит ли оставаться на фуршет, отправился перекинуться парой слов со знакомыми из конкурирующей галереи.  
Когда он вернулся, Ын Хи стояла не одна.  
Она помахала рукой, подзывая к себе. Высокий и, надо признать, довольно симпатичный молодой человек, стоявший рядом с ней, развернулся и окинул подходящего Ючона заинтересованным взглядом.  
\- Вот видишь, я же говорила, что он где-то здесь! - Ын Хи довольно улыбнулась и кивнула на приветствие проходившей мимо пары. - Он просто не мог переключиться на кого-то еще, когда я рядом!  
Девушка с довольным видом приобняла усмехающегося Ючона за талию, поднырнув ему под руку. Ючон такой маневр воспринял как должное и заулыбался от гордости.  
\- Ах, да, я же вас не представила! Чанмин, этого потрясающего парня рядом со мной зовут Пак Ючон и у него просто потрясающее чутье на отличные картины. Оппааа, поприветствуй моего хорошего друга Ючона, - Ын Хи капризно надула губки, дожидаясь, когда молодой человек слегка поклонится и поприветствует нового знакомого. - Ючон, это Чанмин, мой старший брат. Редкостная язва, чертов умник, а так же невероятно шикарная задница.  
\- У меня не только задница потрясающая, за все это время пора бы уже запомнить, - Чанмин хмыкнул и внимательно рассмотрел молодого человека. - Сестричка, мне кажется, или еще вчера ты собиралась замуж за Юнхо? Сегодня планы поменялись?  
\- Не волнуйся, парень, обниматься - не значит готовиться к свадьбе. И хотя твоя сестра - потрясающая девушка, я не конкурент ее жениху. - Ючон одарил брата Ын Хи внимательным взглядом.  
Они были похожи. Черты лица, волосы, взгляд глубоких темных глаз. Но у Чанмина глаза казались еще темнее, чем у Ын Хи. Возможно, все дело было в почти скрывающей их челке, возможно, язвительность придавала им оттенка.  
\- Ты художник? - сразу спросил Ючон, чувствуя себя в строгом деловом костюме лишним на этой конференции.  
Здесь все были одеты, кто во что горазд. Что уж взять с этой художественной богемы? И Чанмин не был исключением. Вроде бы тоже - брюки. Рубашка. Ничего вызывающего в цвете и фактуре ткани. Но шарф, в один оборот вокруг шеи, закатанные рукава и ремень кроваво-красного цвета делали свое дело. Заставляли подозревать Чанмина в появлении прямо из художественной мастерской. Только пятен краски на руках не хватало, чтобы не осталось сомнений.  
Парень поднял глаза к потолку в немом отчаянии:  
\- Ну почему каждый второй непременно должен спросить это у меня? Нет, я не художник. Сестра же сказала, что мозги у меня есть, значит, я вполне в состоянии применить их на более полезном для себя поприще.  
Ын Хи хихикнула, прикрыв ладошкой рот:  
\- Сегодня он подрабатывает у меня водителем на полставки. Так что, если подумать, должен уважительно тебе кланяться и называть "Ючон-ши", а мне говорить "сачжанним". Яй-яй, где твоя вежливость, Чанмин?  
\- Умерла примерно в первом классе, когда гаденыш со второй парты посадил мне фингал под левым глазом, - Чанмин скучающе глянул на девушку в весьма открытом платье, которая уже пару минут крутилась неподалеку и активно стреляла глазками в его сторону. - Но что это мы все обо мне, да обо мне. Ючон, расскажите лучше про себя, уверен, нам будет чертовски интересно послушать истории о вашей жизни.  
И он заинтересованно уставился на Ючона, слегка смутившегося вниманием к своей скромной персоне. Ын Хи, кажется, что-то внезапно сообразила, отчего в немом удивлении, слегка округлила рот буквой "О" и большими глазами посмотрела на брата, что он старательно проигнорировал.  
Ючон привык общаться с незнакомыми, по сути, людьми. Он привык располагать их к себе, такая уж у него была работа. Но он привык слушать, а не рассказывать. Мало кого из клиентов интересовала жизнь продавца.  
\- Может быть, мы поболтаем обо мне не прямо посреди холла? - заметил он, подставляя Ын Хи локоть, вывернувшись перед этим из ее объятия.  
И повел ее прямо по направлению к залу, где устроили фуршет. Вопрос идти на него или нет, отпал сам собой. В конце концов, что ему делать дома, когда Джеджун сегодня весь вечер занят (да и всю ночь, пожалуй) со своей очередной пассией? А к той же Мэган можно было поехать и попозже. После фуршета даже веселее.  
\- А что конкретно тебя интересует? - поинтересовался Ючон, по-джентельменски позволив девушке выбирать у какого столика им встать.  
\- Да, в принципе, все, - Чанмин остановил официанта и забрал у него три бокала с шампанским, передав один сестре, а второй вручив Ючону. - Новые друзья у меня редко появляются, так что просто жизненно необходимо знать о них как можно больше. Где учились, работаете? Родители, семья, девушка? Что любите пить, какие блюда предпочитаете. Какая музыка вам нравится, и на какие фильмы ходите - мне интересно абсолютно все.  
Ын Хи отпила из бокала, так внимательно наблюдая за братом, словно увидела что-то чертовски интересное, но не может понять, что с этим делать.  
Ючон не сообразил, когда это он успел стать "другом", пусть даже новым, хоть за это уточнение спасибо. Количество вопросов, правильно сказать - их подача, парня явно смутила. Он запил это дело шампанским, надеясь на то, что во время молчаливой паузы, брат Ын Хи увлечется разговором с кем-нибудь еще. Но его сестра молчала, а сам Чанмин в упор смотрел на Ючона.  
\- Ты вербуешь молодежь в армию? - позволил себе пошутить Ючон, но потом все-таки ответил. - Я окончил университет современного искусства, работаю вот уже который год в картинной галерее, где твоя сестра ныне постоянный клиент. Для своих же клиентов старается. - он улыбнулся. - Пить предпочитаю пиво с лучшим другом, есть им же приготовленную еду. А девушки у меня нет.  
Он замолчал еще на пару секунд, соображая, в каком ключе это прозвучало, поймав заинтересованный взгляд Ын Хи. Но если в ее глазах читалось: "Ну-ка, Ючон, почему же все-таки нет?", то в глазах ее брата отразилось вообще что-то не передаваемое.  
\- Нет, он мне всего лишь друг. - уточнил Ючон, переводя взгляд с девушки на Чанмина. - Вы только не подумайте плохого... - пока он объяснялся, даже про фильмы и музыку подзабыл.  
\- Ну почему же мы должны сразу подумать что-то плохое? - голос Чанмина приобрел такой оттенок, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он мурлыкнет. - Лучший друг - это хорошо, иначе с кем же еще пить пиво? А что же так с девушкой все плохо? Находишься в поисках, или, быть может, как некоторая часть представленной здесь богемы, ими не интересуешься?  
Ын Хи громко кашлянула и весьма красноречиво взглянула на брата, "легонько" наступая каблучком ему на ногу, но Чанмин был похож на ищейку, взявшую след - с пути его сейчас сбить мог только апокалипсис. Он лишь немного сдвинулся и перехватил ее руку, сжимая ладошку:  
\- Сестренка, ты случайно не перепила? Тебе точно не надо в дамскую комнату? А то ведешь себя несколько странно... Ты, может, сходи, припудри носик, а мы тут с Ючоном немножко пообщаемся, - и он с заботливым видом слегка подтолкнул ее в сторону выхода.  
\- Нет-нет, оппа, что ты, мне вполне хорошо. - Ын Хи ослепительно улыбнулась, стараясь не слишком громко скрипеть зубами. - Я тут постою, послушаю, а то мне тоже интересно, что Ючон ответит.  
И она наградила Чанмина выразительным многообещающим взглядом.  
Будь Ючон не так смущен, он уже почуял бы неладное. В смысле - в Чанмине. Но ему начало казаться, что парень просто отстаивает честь сестры, поэтому так заинтересован его персоной. А еще ему казалось, что он нравится Ын Хи. И он, недолго думая на этот раз, заявил:  
\- Меня вообще не интересуют отношения. - и хлебнул еще шампанского, которое ударило в голову, моментально становясь виной всему происходящему.  
Ын Хи от такого заявления слегка опешила и уставилась на парня во все глаза, а Чанмин помолчал пару секунд, обдумывая сказанное:  
\- Печальный опыт в отношениях? А может быть, неудачный брак? Дети, в конце концов?  
\- Нет, я не был женат и детей у меня тоже нет. - Ючон прекратил смотреть на девушку и с вызовом уставился ее брату в глаза. - А про опыт, по-моему, рано рассказывать на этой стадии "дружбы", не находишь?  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав! Нужно срочно исправлять положение! - судя по всему, Чанмин весьма обрадовался идее, пришедшей ему в голову. - Мы тут с сестренкой на выходных собираемся за город, у нас там очень неплохой домик с теннисным кортом и озером. Ты как, в теннис играешь? Уверен, Ын Хи будет только рада, если ты присоединишься. Заодно, познакомит тебя со своим женихом.  
Мин легонько пихнул сестру локтем в бок.  
\- Знаешь, это действительно неплохая мысль! - девушка немного оживилась и подалась вперед, хватая Ючона за рукав. - Ты просто обязан согласиться, у нас потрясающий загородный домик!  
И она скорчила умоляющую рожицу.  
\- Ну, раз вы так просите... - тот улыбнулся, выдохнув.  
В конце концов, это был неплохой шанс познакомиться... С кем-нибудь.  
Ючон слышал, что семья у них большая. А раз планируется такая поездка, то будут и другие девушки. Без женихов. Может быть, еще какая-нибудь сестра. Двоюродная. Умница, красавица, как и все в семье Шим.  
Он ругнулся про себя, понимая, что никогда не успокоится. И шампанское на него плохо действует.  
\- В общем, я с радостью принимаю ваше приглашение.  
\- Вот и чудесно. - Чанмин удовлетворенно улыбнулся, оттаскивая от Ючона повеселевшую сестру и вручая молодому человеку вытянутую из своего кармана визитку. - Тут мой телефон на всякий случай. А сестренка завтра, после того как проспится и шампанское из нее выветрится, расскажет что и как. И заодно, возможно, выяснит, кто будет вас подвозить - она с Юнхо или я, если против моего общества вы ничего не имеете.  
Ын Хи захихикала и подмигнула Ючону:  
\- Эти выходные будут определенно очень веселыми.  
\- Я вполне могу приехать самостоятельно. - ответил парень. - Вы мне только адрес скажите, я найду. - он спрятал визитку в ежедневник и покрутил его в руках. - Я надеюсь, что мы все удачно повеселимся.  
Ючон одарил их обоих дружелюбной улыбкой и допил шампанское до дна. Для того чтобы и этот вечер был веселым, ему оставалось лишь поймать такси, предварительно заказав номер в отеле. И, воодушевленный этой мыслью, как будто собирается делать это первый раз, он добавил:  
\- Удачно вам добраться до дома. И спасибо за компанию. - а потом достал из все того же ежедневника свою визитку и протянул ее Чанмину.  
Зачем он это сделал? Кто бы знал.  
Только имя и телефон. И все. Больше на ней вообще ничего не значилось.  
Чанмин осторожно ухватился за уголок белого прямоугольничка, внимательно изучил написанное на нем и вложил визитку в бумажник, между банкнотами, чтобы не помялась.  
\- Тогда, если вы не против, я наберу вас завтра и объясню дорогу, а так же расскажу, что лучше всего с собой брать. - он обнял сестру за талию и добавил. - Позвольте откланяться, пора отбуксировать эту звезду домой, пока она еще в состоянии шагать своими ножками.  
И, не обращая внимания на возмущенную тираду Ын Хи, последовавшую за его словами, слегка поклонился Ючону и направился к выходу. Уже в дверях девушка обернулась и махнула Ючону рукой в прощальном жесте.  
Тот проводил их взглядом, а потом скрылся в туалете, для того чтобы набрать номер своей любимой американки. И вышел из здания, куда позже них.  
Сидя в машине, пока Чанмин выруливал со стоянки, Ын Хи со вздохом облегчения сняла туфли и бросила их на пол, по очереди разминая сперва правую ступню, затем левую. От открытого со стороны водителя окна до заднего сиденья доносился приятный свежий ветерок и в голове девушки немного прояснилось. Обманчивая легкость выветрилась и мысли обрели привычную четкость.  
\- И все-таки, в следующий раз отправлю на конференцию помощницу. Куча бесполезно потерянного времени.  
\- Ну, не скажи, сестренка, - Чанмин ухмыльнулся, вспоминая прошедший вечер. - Как ни странно, но сегодня было довольно неплохо. Послушал очередную нудную лекцию, познакомился с интересными людьми...  
\- Кстати, кстати! - Ын Хи подалась вперед, цепляясь пальчиками с длинными ногтями за спинку его сиденья. - Правильно ли я поняла увиденное и услышанное? Неужели ты действительно заинтересовался Ючоном? Помнится, еще утром тебя привлекали парни четко выраженной нетрадиционной ориентации! Решил попробовать себя в новой области и попытаться наложить свои загребущие лапки на натурала?  
Чанмин довольно заулыбался, сдерживая порыв облизнуться:  
\- Иногда надо менять свои принципы и предпочтения. Особенно, если на твоем пути встречается такой парень. А так же если он одинок и не заинтересован в отношениях с девушками! Что уже хотя бы косвенно доказывает мою убежденность в том, что все натуралы - латентные пидорасы.  
\- Фи, как грубо! - Ын Хи недовольно поморщилась, отодвигаясь обратно на сиденье. - Я искренне надеюсь, что он обломает тебе самомнение и еще кое-чего, после того как ты этим самым кое-чем начнешь в него тыкать.  
\- Посмотрим, сестренка, посмотрим. Я привык получать то, что хочу. – Мин хитро усмехнулся, поворачивая на очередную ярко освещенную улицу.

Ючон давно никуда не выбирался. Тем более - за город. Тем более играть в теннис в обществе большой, но чужой семьи. Этого он точно ни разу в жизни не делал.  
Джеджун искренне пожелал ему удачи, но посмеялся над его видом в плавках.  
\- Ты только так по их дому постоянно не ходи, иначе точно себе бабу заведешь! - подмигнул он, чем позволил Ючону считать это в некотором роде комплиментом. Сарказмом Ючон это считать даже не подумал. Не хотел портить себе настроение.  
По пути он негромко подпевал своей любимой американской певице, а на заднем сидении почти в такт музыке периодически подпрыгивала теннисная ракетка. Для такого случая он купил себе новые шорты, выгодно скрывающие все его проблемы. Припарковавшись на стоянке, Ючон вышел из машины, перекинул сумку через плечо и присвистнул, оглядевшись. Это был не просто загородный домик, а натуральное поместье. И такого корта в городе днем с огнем не сыщешь. С идеального рыжего цвета песком. И сеткой такой белизны, что глаза слепило даже издалека.  
Он представился дворецкому и убедился, что его сразу же приняли за своего. Встретил миссис Шим, поздоровался и с ней, а потом отправился по лестнице наверх. Дворецкий шел впереди и любезно проводил его в комнату. Парень скинул сумку на диван и еще с одной порцией искреннего восхищения, осмотрел ее обустройство. Подошел к окну. И вышел на балкон, зачарованный пейзажем.  
В этот момент к дому подъехал шикарный черный БМВ, из которого тут же, едва он затормозил, выскочила Ын Хи в критическом мини и кофточке с таким вырезом, что все мужики на расстоянии километра как минимум просто обязаны были удавиться от зависти к ее жениху. Который, к слову, через минуту сам показался из машины, перекидывая ключи от нее подбежавшему парню из прислуги. Одет он, в отличие от своей невесты, был более соответствующе загородному поместью - в легкую рубашку и светлые брюки.  
Ын Хи огляделась, заметила стоящего на балконе Ючона и махнула ему рукой, ослепительно улыбаясь. Юнхо оглянулся на дом, пытаясь понять кого она приветствует и что-то негромко произнес, беря ее под руку, на что девушка только фыркнула. На ступеньках лестницы она задрала голову и крикнула, обращаясь к Ючону:  
\- Переодевайся и спускайся вниз, познакомлю с родными! К тому же, не забывай, что через сорок минут у нас ланч!  
Ючон не заставил себя долго ждать. Появился в столовой в сопровождении все того же дворецкого, поблагодарил его кивком головы и уселся за стол. Он понятия не имел, если честно, что в таких семьях принято есть во время ланча, но надеялся, что его не очень откормят за эти пару дней. Понятие семейных выходных ему все-таки было знакомо.  
Ын Хи с женихом уже сидели за столом и о чем-то мило беседовали. Юнхо, заметив вошедшего, кивнул, представившись. Ючон ответил ему на вежливость, когда уже сел. Улыбнулся девушке, не менее вежливо, чем представлялся ее спутнику. И почувствовал себя в раю, когда в столовой появились остальные. Мать, отец и Чанмин. Потому что было можно наконец-то приступать к еде.  
\- Давно вы работаете вместе? – спросил Юнхо у невесты.  
\- С пару месяцев примерно, - девушка выцепила взглядом блюдо с любимым салатом и подтянула его поближе, бесцеремонно отсыпая себе треть содержимого. - Дорогой, бутербродики возле твоей правой руки стоят, положи мне, пожалуйста, парочку.  
\- Сестрица, решила набрать вес перед свадьбой? - Чанмин, посмеиваясь, последовал ее примеру. - Не боишься, что не влезешь в свадебное платье?  
Родители молодых людей, посмеиваясь, не спеша пили чай с тостами, явно получая удовольствие от традиционного обмена любезностями между братом и сестрой. Ючона им представили по приезду сразу же, так что первое любопытство было удовлетворено и теперь можно было спокойно дождаться вечера и уже там, в кругу семьи, более подробно расспросить гостя об интересующих их моментах.  
\- Между прочим, твоей сестре не повредит пара килограммов. - высказался Юнхо очень неоднозначно, и невесту свою радуя бутербродами, и на брата ее с улыбкой смотря, и в уме прикидывая, давно ли его обожаемая Ын Хи уверяла его же в ценности сохранения узкого круга семьи. Частью которой он себя еще до помолвки считал. Так что, в таком случае, тут делает ее коллега?  
Юнхо буквально просканировал парня взглядом. Он не был похож на охотника за чужим положением. И Юнхо тут же рассудил, что охотиться Ючону тут не на кого.  
\- Я надеюсь, что никого не смущает мое присутствие здесь? - Ючон, похоже, не выдержал такого взгляда и при этом непринужденно улыбнулся, прожевав перед репликой небольшую порцию салата.  
Великолепного, к слову.  
\- Ни капельки. - Чанмин наградил Юнхо предостерегающим взглядом. - Ючон, ты пробовал чай, который здесь подают к тостам? Отличный вкус, насыщенный аромат. Сорт очень редкий, в обычных магазинах даже упоминания о нем не найдешь.  
\- Спасибо за рекомендацию. - Ючон перевел на него взгляд и отпил из чашки.  
Чай не уступал салату в великолепии. Тут все по ходу в этом не уступало.  
Юнхо махнул рукой:  
\- Я прошу меня извинить за некорректность. - теперь он все прекрасно понял. - Ын Хи, ты составишь мне компанию в прогулке по окрестностям?  
Его невеста как раз в этот момент незаметно опустила руку под скатерть и прошлась ноготками по ноге Юнхо:  
\- Конечно, дорогой. Отец выстроил в парке новую беседку, ты ее еще не видел, нужно непременно тебя туда сводить, - и слегка сжала его бедро, поворачиваясь к брату. - Оппа, покажешь Ючону наш корт после ланча?  
Чанмин удивленно приподнял брови, глядя на нее поверх чашки, из которой пил в этот момент. С каких это пор сестричка идет ему навстречу в его желаниях? Но послушно кивнул и добавил:  
\- Не беспокойся, все покажу, расскажу и даже дам потрогать, - он слегка ухмыльнулся, позволив себе намек на шутку, известную лишь им двоим. - Так что можешь ближайший час показывать Юнхо парк, новая беседка достойна самого пристального внимания. Одну скамейку в ней можно оценивать минут тридцать. Уверен, она пройдет любые испытания и нагрузки.  
Ючон моментально дал себе установку не представлять эту оценку скамейки. Не потому что боялся, как бы его возбужденность подобными фантазиями не раскусили. Не потому что хотел быть на месте Юнхо, хотя, не отказался бы. В следующей жизни.  
А только потому, что сюда шлюху не вызовешь. И со своим заведенным организмом, придется справляться в одиночку.  
Вот еще не хватало. Лет в восемнадцать он устал от собственной руки.  
\- Беседка - это очень заманчиво. - улыбнулся везунчик-жених, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
\- Корт - тоже не плохо. - заметил Ючон, не подумав, что несет.  
Ын Хи подавилась кусочком тоста, отчего Юнхо начал совать ей в руки чашку с чаем, чуть ли не пускаясь вприпрыжку, вокруг ее драгоценной персоны. А Чанмин медленно растянул губы в улыбке:  
\- Да, очень даже неплохо... Особенно пара мест... Я как-нибудь попозже их покажу, если заинтересуешься.  
\- Сначала я предпочитаю поиграть. - парировал Ючон до сих пор не догоняя.  
Или просто не желая догонять?  
Сути это не меняло. Он поблагодарил всю семью за ланч, а заодно и самого себя за то, что совсем немного съел.  
И спустя какое-то время дожидался Чанмина у выхода, постукивая ракеткой по коленке. Возможность провести такой шикарный день на природе, с пользой для здоровья, его воодушевляла как благодарное письмо довольного им клиента. Даже еще круче.  
Ючон щурился от солнца, проводив взглядом парочку, отправившуюся на проверку беседки. И заулыбался, признав, что теннис был не хуже секса.  
«Жаль, что у Ын Хи все-таки брат, а не сестра... Но зато на длинные ноги во время игры отвлекаться не придется.»  
Это он, конечно же, опять не подумал.  
Чанмин присоединился к нему буквально через пару минут, скинув по пути на скамеечку возле корта полотенце и небольшую бутылочку с питьевой водой.  
\- Кажется, я подаю, - он улыбнулся и показал теннисный мячик, вытянутый из кармана широких белых шорт.  
\- Подавай! - Ючон кивнул, тряхнув волосами, занял место на своей половине корта и уверенно перехватил ракетку левой рукой. - Только не смейся надо мной, я давно не играл!  
Стандартный прием - ввести противника в заблуждение.  
Чанмин слегка замахнулся, подбросил мяч и ударил по нему ракеткой, посылая в сторону Ючона. Тот успешно отбил, на удивление, точно отправив его обратно.  
\- Не скажешь по тебе, что ты давно не играл. - Мин с силой ударил по мячу, посылая его над сеткой. - Специально где-то занимался или просто хобби?  
\- Хобби, - ответил парень еще одной успешно отбитой подачей, чуть отпрыгнув в сторону и запустив мяч под весьма не удобным Чанмину углом. - Я люблю парные виды спорта. Соревноваться. И побеждать.  
Соперник отбил, но Ючон чуть не пропустил мяч, заболтавшись. Главное слово - чуть. Ведь мяч отправился в полет на противоположную от Мина сторону. На его половине поля. Длинные ноги и высокий рост спасли его и на этот раз - каким-то чудом дотянувшись до мяча, Чанмин отбил с такой силой, что тот ударился о землю почти впритык к линии, следующим прыжком выскакивая за границы поля противника.  
\- Я тоже люблю побеждать, - молодой человек удовлетворенно улыбнулся и смахнул со лба пот. - И кажется, мне это удается немного лучше, чем тебе.  
\- О... Это заметно. - проводив мяч взглядом, Ючон дождался следующей подачи. 

Через полтора часа он взмок как мышь, не выиграв, по сути, ни разу. И просто выдохся, хотя соперник, кажется, только во вкус вошел.  
Ючон присел на скамейку, пытаясь отдышаться. И улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд на подошедшего за водой Чанмина.  
\- Шикарно. Но я еще отыграюсь. - пообещал Ючон и тут услышал счастливый возглас Ын Хи откуда-то из-за кустов. - Кстати, Чанмин, а у тебя девушка есть?  
Тот бросил оценивающий взгляд на раскрасневшееся лицо Ючона и улыбнулся:  
\- Да вот все никак не складывается у меня с девушками. Наверное, не встречал еще ту, что будет в моем вкусе. Я бы, пожалуй, женился на сестричке - вот идеальная женщина в моем понятии. Но, боюсь, Юнхо не позволит. Он слишком крепко сидит у нее на крючке.  
\- Вот и я тоже не встречал! - Ючон обрадовался, что не одинок в своих поисках идеала. - Твоя сестра потрясающая. Красивая, умная, веселая... Но я бы не стал к ней подбивать всерьез, даже если бы не было Юнхо.  
Он перевел дыхание и вытер шею полотенцем.  
\- Я не страдаю комплексом неполноценности, - явно соврал Ючон. - Но такую женщину у меня бы точно увели. - и рассмеялся.  
\- Зная мою сестру, я уверен, что если бы ты не стал подбивать к ней клинья, то она сама взяла бы это дело в свои ручки. И зная ее склонность к коллекционированию прекрасного, я буду очень удивлен, если она до сих пор не пробовала тебе что-нибудь такое намекнуть. Так что, есть у меня подозрения, что дело все далеко не в этом, а в том самом отсутствии комплекса неполноценности! Интересно, если представить, что он мог бы быть, то на какой почве он мог бы возникнуть? - Чанмин испытывающе уставился на Ючона, всем своим видом давая понять, что намерен узнать ответ прямо сейчас.  
\- На почве члена, конечно же! - опять рассмеялся Ючон, с трудом сохранивший способность веселиться. - На почве чего еще у мужчин вырастают все комплексы?  
\- Ооо!.. - заинтересованно протянул Мин, подходя на шаг вперед. - Девушке могла бы не понравиться форма? Размер? Или, быть может, какие-то моменты, возникающие в процессе его использования по самому приятному для нас назначению?  
\- Девушкам часто что-то не нравится. - Ючон все-таки прекратил смеяться и вроде бы даже побледнел.  
Но мало приятные воспоминания о близости с той же Ли Джин, он выкинул из головы с помощью нервного кивка и созерцания красного песка под ногами.  
\- Ну, а если предположить, что речь именно об этом гипотетическом комплексе неполноценности. Что в нем могло бы наиболее часто не нравиться девушкам? - Чанмин уселся на лавочку, придвинулся поближе и заинтересованно уставился на лицо молодого человека.  
\- Размер? - словно сам не зная, предположил Ючон.  
Как будто он на этих девушек не натыкался. Как будто они давали ему хотя бы шанс. Кроме шлюх, никто не мог с ним продолжать какие-то ласки. После того как он раздевался.  
Одни грозились умереть от смеха. Другие – от ужаса и жалости одновременно. Кое-кто от его же руки. Когда одна из них уперлась рогом и чуть не оторвала то самое «почти ничего», что у него все-таки было, со словами: «Ючона, ну что же тебя возбудит?», он решил воспитывать в себе выдержку. Так ведь действительно и убить можно.  
Чанмин бросил очередной короткий заинтересованный взгляд вниз.  
\- Даже так? Но ведь девушки - это не последняя инстанция. Многие парни в этой ситуации предпочли бы играть за другую команду, в которой размеры не так важны. Как думаешь, Ючона-а, наш гипотетический человек мог бы заинтересоваться таким вариантом?  
\- Может быть... Если бы с лица земли исчезли проститутки... А так же, если бы он потерял надежду встретить свою девушку. - Ючон пожал плечами.  
Его только что развели. Так нагло. На такую откровенность! Да он даже Дже никогда не говорил об этом!  
\- Я вообще не уверен, что ему бы понравилось, когда его имеют. - заметил Ючон.  
\- Никогда не стоит отрицать, пока не попробуешь. - Чанмин усмехнулся, слегка приблизившись, чтобы иметь возможность получше видеть его лицо. - Он мог бы немножко набраться смелости, с такими-то внешними данными и потрясающим обаянием! Чисто гипотетически, где-нибудь неподалеку вполне мог бы обнаружиться крайне заинтересованный в его персоне молодой человек, уж давно играющий за другую команду. И, уверен, он будет совсем не против пригласить в ее списки нового участника.  
Ючон вгляделся собеседнику в глаза. Недоверчиво прищурился и чуть наклонил голову. Чанминовские изощрения до него, кажется, доходили. Он терялся в количестве слов. Он не понимал их цели. Но четко понял причину, по которой Чанмина так интересовала его личная жизнь:  
\- Чтобы поменять команду, нужна смелость? - как можно доверчивей спросил парень. - Я всегда был уверен, что в случае влечения к парню - уже не до смелости. В смысле либо да, либо нет. Меня, например, один парень пытался поцеловать... И знаешь, я не остался под впечатлением. Какая уж тут смелость, Чанмин?  
\- Ну, допустим, тот парень, который пытался, вполне мог оказаться просто неудачником и все его поползновения в таких случаях наверняка оканчивались этим самым "пытался". То, что тебе не понравилось, говорит только об одном - он не умеет целоваться. Если бы ты с самого начала попал к мастеру этого дела, - Чанмин скользнул взглядом по его лицу и остановился на губах. - Уверен, что твои взгляды на данный вопрос были бы в корне другими.  
\- Мне подать объявление, что я смелый, но мне не везет с девушками, и я нахожусь в поиске мастера поцелуев, чтобы проверить свою ориентацию окончательно? - Ючон улыбнулся, при этом крайне неловко чувствуя себя под таким взглядом.  
\- Я думаю, что в данный конкретный момент мы вполне сможем обойтись без объявлений. - Чанмин медленно наклонился вперед, в последний момент немного отворачивая голову в сторону и, почти касаясь уха Ючона губами, проговорил низким голосом. - Никогда не знаешь, кого можно найти рядом с собой, если внимательно всмотреться.  
И легонько выдохнул теплый воздух Ючону в шею.  
Парень резко распахнул глаза и замер на месте. Боялся пошевелиться, дернуться, оттолкнуть, будто прислушивался к собственным ощущениям. Не зная как расценивать мурашки по коже от его вроде бы теплого выдоха.  
И уж тем более не зная, как расценить реакцию собственного тела на голос Чанмина.  
\- Ты... - мысли забегали слишком хаотично, Ючон не мог сформулировать хоть одну. Разобраться, что говорить. Что делать. Как ответить. Да и стоит ли отвечать? - Ты... Поэтому пригласил... Меня... Сюда? - тупо спросил Ючон, наконец, до конца понимая, во что влип.  
И самое странное было не в том, что Чанмин оказался в другой команде. А в том, что это открытие Ючона даже обрадовало.  
\- Хм... - Чанмин перенес вес на левую руку, опираясь ею о лавочку возле правого бедра Ючона, и осторожно повернул голову так, чтобы слегка касаться губами его щеки, все еще сохраняя между ними дистанцию. - Скажем так, мне хотелось узнать нового друга сестры, а теперь и моего, получше. Вдруг у меня бы появился хоть призрачный шанс?  
И он аккуратно поставил правую руку так, чтобы замерший молодой человек оказался почти в полу-объятии. В пояснице резко заныло от неудобства позы, но Чанмин только осторожно прижал губы к его щеке и застыл, молясь, чтобы реакция Ючона была положительной.  
\- Я не... - Ючон дернулся, все-таки отстранился, посмотрел охреневшим взглядом Чанмину в лицо, практически сев на его руку. - Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея... - честно признался он. - В смысле... Ты же понял... Почему я не хочу отношений... А смех парня над собой я точно не выдержу... Да и смогу ли я... Ох... - он закрыл глаза, выдыхая. Рука Чанмина под бедром была теплой. Как и его губы. Как и его напор.  
Ючон чувствовал себя в капкане. Через какие-то секунды еще раз накрыло осознанием. Четко сформировавшейся мыслью: а почему бы и нет? Тут же пришла еще одна: а с какого хрена, собственно, да?  
Чанмин удивленно приподнял брови:  
\- Разве я похож на человека, склонного к шуткам такого плана? - он слегка улыбнулся, глядя на Ючона. - К тому же, есть один неоспоримый плюс - причина, которая тормозит отношения с девушками, в нашем случае абсолютно не имеет значения. Если в жизни что-то не нравится или не получается, это что-то нужно менять. Непривычно? Странно? А может быть, тебя беспокоит чье-то мнение в ущерб своим чувствам?  
\- Меня беспокоит в основном то, что рядом с тобой я буду чувствовать себя еще более ущербным. - Ючон попытался улыбнуться.  
Чанмин провоцировал его на искренность. Возникло ощущение, что этот человек способен снять с Ючона любые проблемы и сомнения. Только для того чтобы добиться своего. Стоило ли сопротивляться лицом к лицу с такой перспективой?  
\- К тому же меня честно возбуждают женские тела. - признал парень, не отводя взгляда. - Хотя мое... Их... видимо... Не так возбуждает, как мне бы хотелось. Тебе очень интересно проверить степень моей проблемы? Другого объяснения я не вижу... Но не хочу портить нашу только завязавшуюся дружбу. Не хочу даже пытаться, Чанмин.  
В этот момент Ючон с искренним удивлением отметил, что ведет себя как девственница на первом свидании. И нервно сглотнул, прекращая попытки улыбаться.  
Чанмин хмыкнул низким голосом, редко подался вперед, приблизив свое лицо, и пошел в наступление:  
\- Единственное, что меня интересует, это то, как ты будешь смотреться на моих бордовых простынях, потный, стонущий, пока я буду вбиваться в тебя до потери сознания. И что-то мне подсказывает, что в такой момент последнее, о чем ты будешь думать - это все твои комплексы и наша дружба.  
А вот тут Ючона наконец-то вставило. В смысле так, что он на несколько секунд забыл как дышать. Представил картину в своем весьма богатом воображении и удивленно приоткрыл рот. Постарался взять себя в руки и рот все-таки закрыл. Но разряд по всему телу от таких слов повторился несколько раз. Стоило ему только представить Чанминовский напор, так сказать, в действии.  
\- Это что - наконец-то открылась истина всего моего существования? - Ючон нервно засмеялся. - Не дал Бог члена, придется довольствоваться чужим?  
\- Пытаешься обидеть всех, кто предпочитает чужой? - наклоняя к Ючону голову, почти мурлыкнул Чанмин ему в губы. - Зряяя, мои бывшие еще никогда не жаловались. И тебе даже представить сложно, что ты можешь потерять, продолжая отказываться... Но я очень серьезен, Ючон-а: ты мне чертовски интересен и я хочу доказать тебе, что мои предпочтения в сексе ничуть не хуже твоих.  
Последние слова он почти прошептал, а затем аккуратно прошелся языком по его нижней губе, легонько прикусил ее зубами, немного оттягивая и отпуская. После чего, наконец, не спеша прикоснулся к его губам, прося приоткрыть и давая понять, что без разрешения дальше он не двинется.  
Ючон снова замер. Несколько секунд все еще пытаясь соображать. Отыскивая ответы, на нелепые, невысказанные вопросы. Пытался сообразить, нравится ему это или нет. Стоит ли принять совет Джеджуна, стоит ли смириться с напором Мина. Стоит ли сравнивать его манеру целоваться с той же Эм, чьи поцелуи он искренне обожал.  
Но губы Чанмина были... Настоящими. Он целовал его не из-за денег.  
Ючон, пожалуй, впервые в жизни почувствовал, что он действительно кому-то нравится. Просто так. Не потому что об этом попросил кто-то. Не потому что он перспективный. Не потому что у него уже приличный счет в банке.  
Просто потому, что он - это он. Чанмин мало того, что не сдавался, уже выпытав из Ючона истину. Он еще и давал возможность сообразить. И ответить.  
Джунсу, видимо, не тот подход выбрал.  
Потому что навстречу поцелую Чанмина, Ючон все-таки подался, пробуя его верхнюю губу. Чуть сжал ее. Отпустил.  
Выдохнул, скользнул губами и по нижней губе Мина. Парень не уступал сладости той же Мэган. Никакой разницы с девичьими губами Ючон вообще не нашел. Почти никакой.  
Чанмин издал удовлетворенный звук, углубляя поцелуй, проходясь языком по зубам, касаясь нёба и, наконец, слегка покусывая его язык. Пальцами скользнув по руке Ючона вверх, к плечу, он чуть сдвинулся вбок, приподнимаясь.  
Нависая над ним, но, в то же время, опираясь на скамью левой коленкой, и не разрывая поцелуя, Мин взял лицо Ючона в ладони. Стараясь не торопиться, он медленно, но настойчиво пытался затянуть парня в свои сети, чтобы тот даже не думал усомниться в серьезности его намерений.  
Внезапно, до сознания, практически отключившегося от реальности, донесся какой-то шум и разговор. Чанмин недовольно разорвал поцелуй и сделал шаг назад, пряча руки в карманах шорт. И вовремя - из-за густой живой изгороди показалась Ын Хи, а за ней, отставая на пару шагов, Юнхо.  
\- Мааальчики! - девушка довольно заулыбалась, направляясь к ним. - Вы уже закончили с теннисом? Мы с Юнхо тоже не прочь немного размяться.  
\- А... Да, - Ючон с трудом нашел себя, напряженно облизнул губы и встал со скамейки. – Мы отлично поиграли. - кивнул он и нацепил на лицо выражение: "Я чертовски устал, поэтому извините, позвольте удалиться". - Твой брат меня совсем загонял.  
Ючон высказался, кинув короткий взгляд на Чанмина. И забрав свою ракетку вместе с полотенцем, действительно сбежал с корта.  
В голове снова был хаос, а «почти ничего» в штанах уверяло Ючона в том, что до этого они знакомы не были.  
«Здравствуйте» - подумал Ючон и поймал еще парочку разрядов по телу.  
Губы не хотели забывать поцелуя. А щеки горели от прикосновений.  
Что это за ерунда, Ючон понял сразу. Все-таки, сообразительным парнем был. Но внезапно захотелось схватить сумку и уехать. Под бок к Мэган. В кресло напротив Джеджуна. Да хоть на работу! Сбежать отсюда. От себя и от этого настойчивого... Но шикарного брата Ын Хи.  
\- Стоооп. - сказал Ючон сам себе, по ступенькам поднимаясь уже спокойнее.  
Что он терял? Возможность заниматься сексом не за деньги, если сбежит. Плюс отличного соперника для игры в теннис. Нет уж, уедет он отсюда вместе со всеми. Он же обещал отыграться?  
Чанмин проводил взглядом уходящего молодого человека и повернулся к сестре, посерьезневшей в один момент и с осуждением смотрящей на него.  
\- Что? - он недовольно нахмурился, догадываясь, что последует за этим ее "черт побери, Чанмин!" взглядом.  
\- И ты еще спрашиваешь? Ты вообще, головой думаешь?!  
\- Только ею и думаю, - он ухмыльнулся, пытаясь незаметно сгорбиться, чтобы возбуждение, прямо-таки распиравшее его и совершенно не желающее сходить на нет, не было столь очевидно. Хотя, при его размерах, это было абсолютно бессмысленно. - Прям весь день вот сижу и напрягаю мыслительный процесс...  
Невольно проследив за его взглядом и опустив глаза на шорты, Ын Хи возмущенно схватила полотенце со скамейки и изо всех сил шлепнула им брата по спине.  
\- Ах, ты, свин! Он же мой друг и сотрудник! Ты совсем уже страх потерял! Юнхо, скажи хоть ты что-нибудь!  
\- Если ты не сама хотела его соблазнить, то не вижу в этом ничего плохого. - невозмутимо ответил ее жених, успокоивший все свои сомнения еще в беседке. - Вообще ничего, даже то, что парень испугался нас и сбежал. Я так понял - для него это все в новинку. - он ухмыльнулся, сложив руки на груди. - А ты молодец, Чанмин. Несколько часов - и уже добился своего. - он перевел взгляд на свою обалдевшую невесту. - Ын Хи, ну серьезно. Что такого?  
Чанмин довольно ухмыльнулся, но на слова Юнхо счел лучшим промолчать, косясь на гневно пыхтящую рядом сестру. Не стоит будить дремлющего дракона. Помня, какие истерики Ын Хи закатывала когда была чем-то недовольна, молодой человек предпочитал молча пережидать неприятные моменты, на время запрятывая свое "я старший брат и мужик, как на меня можно орать?" куда подальше.  
Не дождавшись реакции от Чанмина, девушка немного успокоилась и переключилась на Юнхо.  
\- Оппа! Этот засранец поматросит моего сотрудника, а мне потом салфеточки подавать и сопли вытирать? Хотя, - протянула она уже немного задумчиво. - Ючон скорее уж оторвет этому паршивцу его гребанный член, чем распустит нюни.  
\- А что ты так печешься о своем сотруднике? - поинтересовался Юнхо. - Не ты ли мне рассказывала пятнадцать минут назад, что понять не можешь, как у такого парня не может быть личной жизни? Вот, радуйся, она у него появилась. Или ты хотела познакомить его с одной из своих подруг? Поверь, Ын Хи, если Мин его поматросит, то знакомство с девушкой пройдет как по маслу.  
\- Ащ! Чон Юнхо! Я не понимаю, ты, на чьей стороне?! Может быть, раз у вас такая гармония, выйдешь замуж за моего брата, а?! - Ын Хи швырнула полотенце на землю и, психанув, ушла в сторону дома.  
\- Вот и поговорили... - протянул Чанмин, глядя ей вслед.  
\- С чего она взяла, что у нас гармония? - спросил Юнхо, улыбаясь.  
Ему не было никакого дела, с кем собирается заводить отношения какой-то Пак Ючон. Главное, чтоб не с его невестой.  
\- Ын Хи, подожди! - крикнул жених и пошел следом, зная к ее настроению и состоянию особенные, проверенные ключики.  
Чанмин не спеша поднял полотенце, забрал со скамьи воду и, пару секунд помедлив, тоже направился к дому - переодеться определенно не мешало, а так же принять душ. Потная тушка за обеденным столом в семье никогда не приветствовалась, а если еще и штаны будут оттопыриваться совершенно определенным образом - отец его точно не похвалит. Так что, до обеда нужно будет решить еще и эту проблему.  
Парень оглянулся на озеро, заманчиво поблескивающее неподвижной водной гладью, и улыбнулся. То ли еще будет!

За обедом Ючон в основном отмалчивался. Он вежливо ответил на вопрос главы семьи Шим, по поводу того, как ему тут нравится. Благодарность за обед стала его второй репликой за все время, проведенное в столовой. На Чанмина он старался не смотреть. Хотелось спокойно поесть и ничем не подавиться. На взгляды Ын Хи он вообще никак не реагировал, а потом Юнхо спас положение и занял невесту обсуждением их предстоящей свадьбы. Как будто они до сих пор все обговорить не успели.  
Но это оказалось очень действенно, девушка про Ючона напрочь забыла, увлеченная болтовней о списке гостей.  
Ючон молча удивился, когда миссис Шим пригласила его на свадьбу.  
\- Вы, как я понимаю, теперь друг семьи. - улыбнулась она.  
И парень в тот момент благословил то, что уже прожевал.  
Чанмин, к счастью, после обеда куда-то пропал. Вместе с отцом.  
Ын Хи с женихом не расцеплялись ни на секунду и, кажется, следующей их проверке подверглась крыша.  
Ючон в одиночестве прогуливался по берегу озера, окутываемого сумерками, снял ботинки, наслаждаясь мокрым прохладным песком, от нечего делать, забавляясь тем, как его следы исчезают под водой.  
\- Нравится? - Чанмин неслышно остановился за его спиной у кромки воды, держа руки в карманах легких темных брюк. - Закаты тут безумно красивые. Отец оборудовал дорожки у дома фонарями, правда, старался использовать их по минимуму, чтобы сильно не портить атмосферу вечера. А вот озеро не трогал принципиально, так что тут ночью потрясающий вид. Звезды отражаются в воде. В Сеуле такого никогда не увидишь.  
\- Звезды? - обернулся Ючон, вглядевшись в выражение лица Чанмина. - Да, должно быть очень красиво.  
Он кивнул, бросил ботинки на песок, взбаламутил топтанием на месте воду. Улыбнулся.  
\- Извини, что сбежал с корта. - отвернувшись, он посмотрел куда-то на горизонт.  
Чанмин удивленно посмотрел ему в спину. Он извиняется за вполне логичный поступок? Это было... необычно.  
\- Все в порядке, я понимаю, - молодой человек отмахнулся от настойчивого комара, которого, судя по всему, не отпугивал спрей против всех летающих и ползающих насекомых. - Какие планы на вечер?  
\- Посмотреть на звезды? - Ючон тихо рассмеялся, понимая, что никаких планов у него нет. Он сюда не планировать приехал. А наслаждаться ничегонеделанием. - А у тебя? - он чуть повернул голову, боясь на Чанмина смотреть даже в темноте. Сразу же взгляд зацепится за губы...  
\- А у меня в планах - купаться! – и Чанмин ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ на удивленный взгляд, которым наградил его Ючон. - Вода за день в озере прогрелась. К утру остынет, конечно, но сейчас самая идеальная температура. Так что, упускать такую чудесную возможность полноценно прочувствовать, что такое отдых в загородном доме я не намерен, и тебе не советую. Короче, через полчаса жду тебя тут.  
Чанмин подмигнул и направился к дому.  
Ючон хотел что-то возразить. Вот дела. Ванной ему, что ли недостаточно? Или бассейна во дворе?  
\- Решил посоревноваться еще и в плавании? - тихо спросил он вслед. - Ладно, черт с тобой!  
Спустя тридцать минут он появился на берегу с полотенцем в руках и одних шортах. Чанмин его действительно ждал. Ючон скинул шлепки, поблагодарил сгустившиеся сумерки и главу семейства Шим заодно. За трепетное отношение к тусклому освещению озера. Разделся. До плавок. Практически ничего не стесняясь, и кажется, гордясь этим.  
\- Ооо! - не дожидаясь Чанмина, не оборачиваясь снова, Ючон зашел в воду.  
Первые несколько шагов были осторожными. А потом он разбежался и нырнул.  
\- Ох, черт, кажется, я опять не отказался бы от холодного душа. - Чанмин проводил взглядом спину Ючона, который, похоже, решил проверить как далеко противоположный берег и в данный момент не спеша плыл в ту сторону.  
Отбросив полотенце, Мин с разбегу врезался в теплую воду, забрызгивая каплями оставшиеся на берегу вещи и взбаламучивая дно, отчего черная в темноте вода пошла крупинками светлых песчинок, тут же оседавших обратно.  
\- Ну, что ж, приступим к плану "соблазнить Ючона". - пробормотал он себе под нос и, нырнув, направился в сторону отплывшего на приличное расстояние парня.  
Ючон нырнул с головой пару раз. Выныривая только для того чтобы вдохнуть. Вода действительно была что надо.  
В очередной раз парень вынырнул, смахнул с лица мокрые пряди волос и огляделся в поисках Мина. Чтобы сказать ему спасибо за идею.  
Чанмин в тот момент как раз остановился перевести дух. Смерив на глаз расстояние и прикинув, что теперь при любых условиях нагонит свою жертву, молодой человек позволил себе на минутку отвлечься. Откинувшись на спину и раскинув руки и ноги, он лег на воду, покачиваясь на волнах. Вода время от времени попадала в уши, это было неприятно, но не настолько напрягало, чтобы лишить себя удовольствия. Когда ноги начинали тонуть, Чанмин набрал побольше воздуха и закрыл глаза. Да, в городе ему определенно не хватало именно этого...  
\- Это потрясающе! - сообщил Ючон радостным тоном, подплывая ближе.  
Взгляд вопреки опасениям зацепился вовсе не за губы Чанмина. С такого расстояния можно было не пытаться их разглядеть. Хотя память о них покоя не давала.  
Ючон тряхнул мокрыми волосами, отрывая взгляд от плавок Мина.  
"А ничего…" - он готов был прибить себя за такую мысль. Но вместо этого снова нырнул.  
Дождавшись, когда парень вынырнет обратно, Чанмин загреб ладонями воду и изо всех сил брызнул ею в лицо Ючону, отчего тот закашлялся от неожиданности, наглотавшись озерной воды, и ругаясь, начал тереть глаза рукой. А затем, пользуясь, что Ючон сейчас отвлечен и не смотрит в его сторону, Мин тоже нырнул, подплыл, и дернул Ючона за ноги, заставляя уйти под воду.  
\- Ты что тв... - возмутился тот, чуть не наглотавшись воды, вовремя заткнувшись и цепляясь за Чанмина руками.  
Совершенно не догадываясь, что это очень похоже на объятие.  
Чанмин вынырнул с хохотом, резким движением головы отбрасывая с глаз мокрые волосы и перехватывая его обеими руками за талию..  
Как-то так получилось, что руки Ючона оказались у Мина на плечах. И он давил на них, пытаясь удержаться на воде.  
\- Отпусти! - попросил парень, пытаясь вывернуться. - Потонем же нахрен!  
Он не боялся утонуть. Потому что боялся лишь того, что бардовые простыни грозятся превратиться в собственных мыслях в мелкий песок на берегу.  
Еще одна такая хватка... И Ючон точно утонет. В своих хрен знает откуда нарисовавшихся желаниях.  
Чанмин проигнорировал эту просьбу, одной рукой потихоньку загребая к берегу, подтягивая за собой Ючона.  
\- Будешь сопротивляться - тогда точно потонем. У берега помельче и можно ногами дно достать. - и он отвернул голову в сторону, опасаясь, что по глазам можно будет каким-то невероятным образом прочитать его мысли.  
\- А может быть, я хочу еще поплавать и не вставать ногами на дно! - возмутился Ючон, зацепившись за его шею руками и болтая ногами. Но через какое-то время и по малопонятным причинам Ючону так плыть откровенно понравилось. Он перестал сопротивляться и повис на шее парня. - О, ты такой сильный! - ехидно заржал он. - Чувствую себя на лайнере, как минимум...  
\- Я - скорее уж бюджетный вариант лайнера. Где еще ты сможешь прокатиться на нем на халяву? Но да берега я тебя дотащу, хочешь ты того или нет - меня не привлекает мысль, что в один прекрасный момент какую-нибудь из твоих конечностей схватит судорога из-за остывающей воды.  
Чанмин подождал, пока Ючон поудобнее ухватится за его шею и поплыл брассом. Из-за дополнительного веса показать во всей красе свои умения отличного пловца не слишком-то удавалось - движения получались резкими, и молодой человек периодически сбивался с темпа. Но, тем не менее, как отметил он с удовлетворением, когда наконец-то нащупал ногами дно, дыхание не сбито, да и общие показатели усталости почти равны нулю. Почти идеально, за что бы ни брался, что и требовалось доказать.  
На его реплику Ючон лишь фыркнул и, тихонько посмеиваясь, висел на нем до самого момента, когда под ногами появилось дно. А потом парень резко отцепился и почти отпрыгнул от своего "лайнера".  
\- Ну, и что теперь? - он в упор посмотрел на Чанмина с безопасного расстояния.  
\- Смотря, чего ты ожидаешь и чего хочешь. - тот спокойно выдержал его взгляд и поднял над водой ладони. - Набрасываться на тебя я точно не собираюсь, мы же цивилизованные люди. Так что можешь не нервничать и совсем не обязательно так старательно от меня удирать. Я же белый и пушистый, даже мухи не обижу.  
И он улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть как можно безобидней.  
\- Я не удираю. - ответил Ючон, убирая мокрые волосы с лица, зарываясь пальцами ног в песок и стоя на месте, как бы в подтверждение своих слов.  
Понятное дело, что если бы Чанмин набросился, уже сейчас, когда есть опора под ногами, то точно получил бы отпор. Но Ючон не знал, чего ему ожидать. И уж, тем более что он сам хочет.  
\- Обстановка несколько напряженная, не находишь? - Чанмин выглядел совершенно спокойным, даже, пожалуй, расслабленным, в то время как в голове оперативно прокручивал все возможные варианты своих действий и реакций Ючона на них.  
Он не спеша сделал шаг в сторону, как если бы пытался обойти парня сбоку, одновременно погружаясь в воду, словно собираясь пуститься вплавь.  
Ючон внимательно проследил за его действиями, однако с места не сдвинулся и кивнул:  
\- Между охотником и жертвой без напряжения не обойтись. - признал он, чувствуя себя этой самой жертвой.  
\- О, господи, Ючон, какой охотник, какая жертва? - притворно изумился Чанмин, и, пользуясь тем, что темнота и вызванные его барахтаньем волнения воды скрадывают расстояние между ними, подплыл капельку ближе. - Я похож на человека, который способен сделать тебе плохо?  
\- А я похож на человека, который не боится? - Ючон рассмеялся, чуть подрагивая то ли от холода, то ли действительно от страха.  
\- Ты лучше бы спросил, на кого ты не похож. - Чанмин невольно вздохнул. - Неужели я тебе настолько неприятен, что даже одна мысль о том, что может произойти между нами, если немного отпустить тормоз, тебя так пугает и заставляет так сторониться меня?  
\- Боже мой, Чанмин, если бы эта мысль пугала и заставляла сторониться, я не стоял бы в этой прохладной воде уже минут двадцать и ожидал что ты, хоть что-то сделаешь! Или что - мне становиться окончательно смелым и делать самому то, что я не умею? - Ючон резко развернулся на месте и опять уставился парню в лицо.  
В темноте почти не было видно его выражения. Но тон Ючона был скорее возмущенным, чем испуганным.  
Он догадывался, на что идет. Но сам он, действительно, не собирался ничего делать. Такой первый шаг - уж точно не сам.  
\- Ооо, вот оно как... - Чанмин удивленно замер, но быстро сообразил, что надо ковать железо пока горячо. - Иногда моя деликатность оказывает мне не самую лучшую услугу, за что я приношу свои извинения.  
Он подплыл ближе, и, не дожидаясь ответа, провел левой рукой по его предплечью, перехватывая локоть и, преодолевая сопротивление воды, подтянул Ючона к себе, обнимая второй рукой:  
\- Продолжим с того, на чем нас прервали днем?  
Ючон уперся ладонью в его грудь:  
\- Ты все еще уверен в том, что хочешь? - спросил он будто сам у себя, перед тем как сам потянулся к его губам.  
Стоило им только оказаться в непосредственной близости, в поле зрения, так сказать, Ючон сам поцеловал Чанмина. С каким-то внутренним ликованием насчет того, что продолжить мечтал весь день.  
Медленно, осторожно, примерно так же пробуя, как на корте. Долго. Изучающе. Привыкая.  
Чанмин, кажется, все понимал, поэтому не делал резких движений, чуть углубляя поцелуй, но позволяя Ючону вести. Как-то очень милосердно это выглядело, но при этом самому Ючону такая неторопливость все-таки надоела. И он впился в его губы со всей смелостью, перед этим оторвавшись и глотнув воздуха. Схватился руками за его плечи.  
Натуральность в нем треснула и расходилась буквально по швам. Но стоило Ючону ощутить член Чанмина бедром, он практически завыл. Его охватило какое-то дикое чувство. И снова страшное. Непривычное. С примесью зависти.  
\- Нет... - выдохнул бедный парень, не открывая глаз после поцелуя и кусая губы.  
\- А мне кажется, что все-таки да, - мурлыкнул Чанмин.  
Он пресекал все еще существующее сопротивление. Покусывая шею, позволяя своим рукам пройтись по спине Ючона, обхватывая бедра... Заставляя согнуть ногу, услышав приятную реакцию - тихий выдох.  
Ючон будто бы сам зафиксировал колено на уровне талии. Но Чанмин прекрасно понимал, что он тут хозяин положения. Было бы идеально, если бы Ючон, все еще чего-то стесняющийся, обхватил его обеими ногами...  
Но Мин решил не торопиться. Поза была достаточно откровенной и прекрасно била по мозгам. Обоим.  
\- Я... Надеюсь... Мы не будем делать этого... здесь. - тихо произнес Ючон, вздрагивая от ощущения зубов на коже.  
И от контуров его члена, вырисовывающихся все отчетливей.  
Он бы рассмеялся, не будь он так растерян всеми этими новыми ощущениями. Но когда Чанмин плавно двинул бедрами вместо ответа, Ючон вспомнил, зачем согласился на все это безумие.  
\- Черт... Ну, давай хотя бы... Не сразу... Так... - попросил он, зажмуриваясь в очередной раз.  
И медленно сняв ногу с его бедра, дрожащими пальцами подцепил под водой край его плавок.  
"Черт... Черт... Черт... О... го."  
Его член, оказавшийся в руке, был идеальным. Вот таким, о котором Ючон всегда мечтал. Вот таким, как рисовали его художники. Каким лепили скульпторы. Ючон не видел. Но изучая его рукой - очень хорошо представлял. Почему-то единственной мыслью перед тем, как он представил этот член своим и стал дрочить его как свой, стало кое-что очень наивное и глупое:  
"Стой так. Пожалуйста! Стой и ничего не делай и даже не думай... Отвечать мне! Не думай... Чанмин, ну не надоооо..."  
Внутренняя паника способствовала ускорению движения руки на члене Чанмина. Можно подумать, Ючон собирался заставить его кончить еще раньше, чем обладатель этого идеального члена подумает снять с него плавки в ответ.  
Оценив выражение его лица, Мин почувствовал себя произведением искусства.  
\- И? - хрипло спросил он, будто ненароком, а на самом деле очень просчитанным маневром удержал его ладонями за ягодицы.  
\- Что и? - Ючон наткнулся на его взгляд, продолжая скользить по его члену пальцами. - Я... Надеюсь... Этого... Будет достаточно для первого раза? - мило улыбнулся он, никак не сочетаясь этой улыбкой с движениями руки под водой.  
\- Если бы я был скульптурой... За сколько бы ты выставил ее в своей галерее? – Чанмин напросился на оценку своего достоинства.  
Он хотел, чтобы Ючон перестал нервничать и начал свободно говорить об этом.  
\- Я... скульптурами... не торгую! – заявил тот.  
\- Я, кстати, не верю в бескорыстных людей, - продолжил парень, с этими словами медленно, но с настойчивостью полез рукой ему в плавки.  
Накрыл член ладонью, стараясь пока не давить, но плотная ткань очень способствовала тесному контакту. От чего у Чанмина дыхание сбилось, и железный самоконтроль начал сдавать позиции.  
Понравилось ли Ючону то, что Чанмин все-таки начал действовать? Загадка.  
Но то, что руку он не выдернул и не заржал - это точно понравилось. Скорее всего, ситуацию спасала темнота. И вода. Чанмин еще не видел масштабов проблемы. Но проблема на его руку откликнулась, как на небесную благодать.  
\- Оооой... - выдохнул Ючон, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Мина, перехватывая его член другой рукой.  
Тот принял это за разрешение:  
\- Знаешь..., - Мин быстро пробежал губами по его шее, к уху, лизнул мочку и хриплым шепотом закончил. - Тебе повезло, что вода отвратительна как смазка.  
Для парня-натурала там действительно было из-за чего комплексовать, это Чанмин понял сразу. А еще он понял, что начал тащиться от этого человека еще до того, как засунул руку ему в плавки.  
А то, что, наконец, засунул, заставляло радоваться именно факту, а не количественному выражению в сантиметрах.  
\- Почему это повезло? - тихо поинтересовался Ючон, не поднимая голову и взволнованно покусывая губы.  
Страшно подумать - все-таки парень. Все-таки держит его за член. Все-таки не ржет, все-таки... Обоим это нравится!  
Хотя одному до сих пор стыдно, страшно, странно. А другому - по ходу маловато таких ласк.  
«Хорошо хоть не посреди бела дня вся эта ерунда происходит.» - невольно подумал Ючон.  
\- А кто хотел остановиться... – ответил Чанмин, грубо толкаясь в его пальцы на каждом слове. - На этом? - так же грубо потирая его член и мошонку.  
Вода – это не только отвратительная смазка. Она охлаждала кожу, чему Мин был рад, потому что в других условиях уже давно бы кончил.  
\- Я хотел. - признал Ючон, постепенно дыша все учащеннее, сдерживая на языке все волнующие вопросы.  
"Ну, как тебе?" - особенно сдерживая. Ответ был логичен. И лучше додумать его самому, чем услышать страшную правду.  
Вода расходилась вокруг них кругами, под влиянием их обоюдных резких движений, а Ючон лишь сильнее зажмурился. И постарался сконцентрироваться на головке Чанмина. У него самого там, поди, разбери, где головка, а где ствол.  
Все-таки это было почти счастьем. И даже зависть постепенно отходила на второй план, потому что Чанминовская грубость вызывала лишь послушное желание ей наслаждаться.  
\- Я провожу тебя до комнаты... – Мин начал подрагивать в его руке в преддверии оргазма, потому не спросил, а будто уже все решил за них двоих. - Ты так отлично помещаешься в ладонь! – это было очень странное, извращенное признание.  
Ну, кто еще мог бы так откровенно порадоваться столь небольшому дополнению к этому охренному натуралу? Ведь именно благодаря этому Ючон достался ему - Чанмину, а не какой-нибудь смазливой цыпочке.  
А для Ючона, это точно было истиной. Ненатуральной истиной собственной природы. Хоть от одной бабы, хоть бы раз такой комплимент! Так нет, им подавай, чтобы до горла доставал в процессе!  
Ючон не смог не улыбнуться, а потом позволил себе тихонько, но согласно простонать. Мол, я не против, провожай сколько влезет. И даже остаться можешь... Хоть до утра.  
\- Я рад, что тебе нравится. - выдохнул он абсолютно искренне. И находясь все ближе к оргазму, подрастерял все свои сомнения окончательно. - Черт... Ты в ладони не помещаешься... Но это... Так... Так... Чанмиииин! - он неожиданно всхлипнул и напрягся всем телом, сам толкаясь ему в руку, сжав его с силой...  
И задрожал, кончая. В процессе этого оргазма от Ючона-натурала не осталось даже воспоминания.  
Если бы это было фантастическим романом - в его телефоне самостоятельно бы удалились номера шлюх.  
Чанмин не смог не сцеловать с его губ свое имя. Хотелось слышать его стоны, но поцеловать хотелось сильнее, а кончить и того больше, что собственно и он и сделал. Вместе с проникновением своего языка в рот этому уже бывшему натуралу. Чанмин тоже рассудил, что бывшему. Потому что отпускать его уже никуда не собирался.

Прошла неделя, может быть чуть больше. В ту ночь были только звезды. Больше ничего. Чанмин оказался на редкость терпеливым. Видимо, не хотел давить на Ючона, давая ему время осознать происходящее. Когда они засыпали совсем рядом, вдоволь наговорившись наконец-то о музыке и о фильмах, Ючон подумал, что все эти годы, все эти долгие годы личного одиночества, скрашиваемые лишь шлюхами, были лишь для того, чтобы по достоинству оценить эту пока еще хрупкую, но такую потрясающую близость с человеком, которому он действительно нравился. Весь.  
Пока Ючон засыпал, Чанмин шептал ему на ухо что-то по поводу возвращения в Сеул. Кажется, Ючон расслышал лишь упоминание о цвете простыней.  
Уже-не-натурал ничего не имел против бардового цвета. Но ему нужно было время. Дрочить друг другу в воде - это одно. Позволить себя трахнуть - абсолютно другое.  
Ын Хи просекла все еще на утро. Но Ючон не знал, что она наговорила своему брату, когда они остались наедине. Ючону она не сказала ничего. Он мог бы подумать, что ей не нравится такое положение вещей. Но по возвращению домой, Ючон заботливо познакомил их с Джеджуном. И девушка думать забыла о том, что ее продавец теперь видится чаще с ее братом.  
Они действительно встречались. Почти каждый день. После работы. Устраивали рейды по кафешкам, кинотеатрам и даже магазинам (Чанмину потребовалось срочно купить себе новый ноутбук, а Ючон помогал, как будто в этом разбирался). С виду - лучшие друзья. На деле - два человека, связанные уже большим, чем дружба. Один - в ожидании готовности к простыням. Другой - решаясь на это.  
Джеджуну Ючон ничего не рассказал. Просто потому, что друг догадался сам.  
\- Еще раз ты мне скажешь о том, что идешь гулять с Чанмином, и я подумаю, что ты мне нашел замену! - он высказывался ревниво, но скрывал свои чувства смехом. - Он что - болтливее меня, раз ты с ним так неразлучен?  
\- Я вас познакомлю, Дже. Сам все поймешь. Попозже.  
\- Ты боишься, что пока ваши чувства не сформировались, я могу его увести?  
\- Откуда ты все про меня знаешь? - удивился Ючон.  
\- Успокойся, Чунни. Кажется, я тебе говорил уже, что не гей! - Джеджун передумал ревновать, но смеялся от души. - Ооой, как же теперь у тебя на ночь оставаться. Страшшшно!  
Так вот, по истечению недели, в один прекрасный день Ючон сообразил, что более чем готов к этим самым простыням. Потому что, решившись забыть дорогу даже к своей американке, в связи с такими событиями, забрался в душ... И захотел снять напряжение. По-старинке. Рукой.  
И ужас - собственное "почти ничего" раздражало как никогда. Какое уж там кончить с воспоминаниями о том, как в руке был идеальный член Чанмина. Конечно, при желании можно было и кончить... Но Ючон решил, что, наверное, стоит это сделать не в одиночку.  
И позвонил Чанмину практически посреди ночи.  
Через полтора часа он стоял у его дверей, чистый, улыбающийся, с любимым фильмом на диске в сумке (как предлог) и с таким запасом той самой смелости, что любая воинская часть позавидует. В смысле - настрой у него был боевой, не то слово.  
За время, прошедшее с момента звонка Ючона и до его прибытия, Чанмин успел метнуться по квартире, подбирая валяющиеся не на своих местах вещи и распихивая их по шкафам. Вообще, он был весьма аккуратным молодым человеком, но, как и любой другой аккуратный человек иногда позволял себе некоторые вольности в плане порядка в своей квартире.  
Ресторан неподалеку работал до глубокой ночи и через час курьер уже стучался в дверь с пакетом. За доставку с Чанмина содрали такую сумму, что, докинь он еще немного, и можно было бы заказать второй комплект тех же блюд, но молодой человек не стал выяснять причины резкого взлета цен и, молча расплатившись, утащил пакет на кухню. К этому моменту в зале уже стоял придвинутый к дивану чайный столик, а на самом диване был раскинут мягкий широкий плед. Верхний свет приглушен, из колонок льется негромкая музыка - идеальная атмосфера для приема ценных гостей. Через пару минут на столике красовалось блюдо с нарезанными фруктами и виноградом и бутылка красного вина с двумя бокалами.  
\- Вот и чудненько. - Чанмин окинул взглядом комнату еще раз и перешел в спальню. Тут, кажется, тоже все было в порядке. Любимое белье перестелено, и кровать накрыта легким покрывалом. Вроде бы, все нормально, можно вздохнуть спокойно.  
И тут раздался звонок в дверь. Чанмин вздрогнул, чувствуя, как ускоряется биение сердца и кровь быстрее бежит по венам, а в голову слегка ударяет адреналин. Он хлопнул рукой по выключателю, прикрыл дверь в спальню и, распахнув входные двери, широким жестом пригласил в квартиру стоящего на лестничной площадке Ючона.  
\- Проходи, располагайся. Чувствуй себя как дома. - и улыбнулся.  
\- Извини, что так поздно. - сказал Ючон, улыбаясь в ответ.  
Легонько чмокнул Чанмина в губы, повесил куртку в прихожей, разулся, уже в зале скинул сумку на диван. И огляделся.  
\- А у тебя здорово. Уютно так. - похвалил он, перед тем как сесть, и дождался пока Чанмин сядет рядом. - Я вижу, ты все-таки успел подготовиться, пока я ехал. - Ючон тихонько хихикнул и придвинулся к Мину ближе. - Я принес фильм...  
Зацепив пальцами дольку мандарина, он отправил ее в рот, почти не глядя на нее. Смотря на Чанмина, улыбаясь ему и чувствуя себя более чем спокойно. Благодаря атмосфере, музыке и паре стопок коньяка, опрокинутых еще дома.  
\- Полтора часа прошло. За это время можно было успеть не только фрукты почистить и вино достать.  
Чанмин принял независимый вид. Он открыл бутылку и разлил вино.  
\- Надеюсь, ты любишь сладкое красное? - уточнил он, протягивая Ючону его бокал и, после того, как парень прочно взялся за стеклянную ножку, легонько касаясь бокалами, друг друга. - Я рад, что ты приехал.  
Вино на коньяк - это смелее, чем ложиться на бардовые простыни. Ючон кивнул с улыбой и сделал глоток из бокала. Любит ли он красное? Какая разница, когда он готов к бардовому?  
\- Я сам рад, - признал Ючон. - И мне кажется, что я буду приезжать чаще. - глотнув еще вина, он решил не тормозить процесс и обнял Чанмина свободной рукой, всем своим видом показывая, что фильм - действительно лишь повод.  
И приехал он сюда даже не фрукты есть.  
Чанмин, аккуратно балансируя отставленным на вытянутой руке бокалом, приобнял Ючона за талию, включаясь в поцелуй и притягивая парня к себе. Очень захотелось разжать пальцы, позволив бокалу выскользнуть на белый ковер, и утащить наконец-то его в сторону спальни, но даже сейчас, почти отключившись от всего, где-то в подсознании задушено вякнуло нечто на тему "Чистить, кто будет?" и Чанмин просто погрузился в ощущения, которые дарили губы Ючона.  
Благодаря всему происходящему последнюю неделю, Ючон чувствовал себя более, чем уверенно. Он полагал, что может абсолютно все. Поэтому, не разрывая поцелуя, он отставил свой бокал, затем и Чанминовский (и чудом не пролил вино на стол), только для того чтобы потом переплести их пальцы, прижаться к нему еще ближе, целуясь с ним так, как за всю неделю еще не целовался. Не украдкой в кинотеатре, не легонько при встрече и прощаясь, а жадно, глубоко и даже требовательно. Смело. Чувственно. Сладко.  
\- Если ты... Прямо сейчас... Не проводишь меня... В спальню. - заявил Ючон, отрываясь от его губ. - То тебе придется трахать меня прямо тут. - и улыбнулся, выдыхая.  
Чанмин представил эту довольно-таки привлекательную картину и сглотнул.  
\- Это тоже очень хороший вариант, но я бы предпочел, чтобы наш первый раз был для тебя более запоминающимся. - и потянул его в сторону спальни, натыкаясь на углы, не в силах заставить себя хоть на минуту отодвинуться.  
Пользуясь каждым представившимся моментом, чтобы дотронуться, а в итоге и вовсе запустить руки под рубашку.  
Дверь открывал уже спиной, закрывал, впрочем, тоже. Правда, не своей, а Ючоновой, прижав его к ней и вжимаясь в него так, что в глазах почти засверкали звездочки от нахлынувшего желания, отозвавшегося напряжением в паху, почти граничащим с болью. До кровати ровно три шага, которые, черт побери, еще как-то надо было сделать.  
\- Первый раз у нас уже был. - напомнил Ючон про озеро, не особо оглядываясь по сторонам уже в спальне.  
А потом отцепился от Чанмина, оттолкнувшись от двери, и красивым жестом распахнул на себе рубашку. Как будто для этого случая недавно прикупив удобную модель на кнопках, а не на пуговицах.  
Если бы ему кто-то сказал, что на парня у него будет так стоять и что с этого парня он будет следующим нетерпеливым жестом стаскивать футболку - он бы счел этого человека законченным извращенцем.  
А сейчас он стал им сам. За неделю он неплохо подготовился, без какого-то ни было отвращения, скачал пару порнушных фильмов с исключительно парнями в главных ролях. Для самообразования, так сказать. Проштудировал пару форумов на тему "каково тому, кто снизу". Но в одиночку проверять не стал, решил оставить все приятные ощущения, что были там описаны, на совесть Чанмина. То, что они будут приятными - уже не обсуждалось.  
Падая на кровать первым, точнее сперва сев на нее, он дернул подошедшего Чанмина за ремень, заваливая на себя, пытаясь при этом его еще и расстегивать.  
\- И даже не надейся, что хоть один наш раз будет незапоминающимся. - улыбнулся Ючон, даже не стараясь унять дрожь во всем теле.  
\- С тобой каждый раз грозится стать сумасшедшим драйвом и поехавшей крышей, - улыбнулся Чанмин в ответ, мягко толкая Ючона на спину и опускаясь на него, зажимая его руки между телами и толкаясь в него бедрами, прижимаясь как можно откровенней.  
А затем скользнул рукой по телу Ючона, чувствуя дрожь ладонью, впитывая ее как губка и довольно улыбаясь от стона, который издал Ючон, когда Чанмин ногтями прошелся по ребрам.  
За тем стоном последовал еще один, почти сразу же, когда Ючон вновь слишком явно ощутил то, что делало его самым счастливым извращенцем на этом свете. Идеальный член Чанмина, так круто ощущающийся через расстегнутые джинсы, через ткань белья, что не застонать было невозможно. Дурак, вот дурак-то, потерял целую неделю жизни без этого офигительного ощущения.  
\- Когда-нибудь я... Сделаю тебе минет. - пообещал Ючон, абсолютно не стесняясь своих мыслей, своих фраз, своих резких движений.  
Выдернув руки из-под Чанмина, он схватился за его джинсы и потянул их вниз.  
\- Черт возьми, кто тут еще поехавший крышей? - парень закусил губу, после чего дернулся на кровати под Чанмином вверх, выползая из-под него.  
И пронаблюдал, как тот не остается в долгу и принимается стаскивать с Ючона штаны.  
Но тут в парне снова что-то произошло. Остатки комплексов, выработанных годами, не перебитые окончательно, дали о себе знать и Ючон бездумно перехватил его руки. Но тут же отпустил.  
\- Черт, черт... Черт!  
\- Шшш, попробуй расслабиться. - Чанмин скинул штаны на пол и, не мешкая, лег сверху. - Тише, тише. Смотри на меня, думай обо мне. Только обо мне.  
Он коснулся его губ, затем спустился на шею, выцеловывая дорожку вдоль ключицы, слегка прихватывая губами и проходясь языком.  
Обещанные еще назад бордовые простыни скрывались под покрывалом и Чанмин  
даже задумался на пару секунд, стоит ли пытаться до них добраться. Но в этот момент Ючон так выгнулся под ним, что все посторонние мысли с треском улетучились из головы.  
Парень запрокинул голову и традиционно зажмурился, цепляясь руками за плечи Чанмина, подставляя ему шею. Его слова нашли в душе отклик, и еще какой! Но Ючон все равно вздрагивал, все равно переживал. Не возможно так просто перечеркнуть все неудачи с девушками одной неделей с парнем. Понадобится еще не один десяток таких ночей, чтобы он все-таки привык. Не переживать. Не бояться. Не думая...  
Помимо члена и умения подбирать слова, было в Чанмине еще кое-что, заставляющее Ючона сбиваться с глупых мыслей и не менее глупой самокритичности. Его пальцы.  
Из-за первых, оглушающих ощущений, когда они вновь оказались на члене Ючона, он даже не услышал, что Чанмин при этом сказал. Пришлось открыть глаза, выгнуться еще раз и поймать его взгляд.  
\- А? - переспросил Ючон, глаза в глаза, медленно сгибая ногу, проходясь большим пальцем по его ноге.  
\- Не обращай внимания. - Чанмин свободной рукой подцепил согнутую коленку, и закинул ногу Ючона себе на талию. А затем наклонился вниз, целуя краешек губ и втягивая в рот нижнюю губу Ючона вместе с резким движением ладони по члену. Не выдержав, наконец-то прикусил ее, посасывая, позволяя руке двигаться в том темпе, который навязывали бедра Ючона, толкающиеся ему в руку.  
Хотелось резко отключить мозг и позволить все то, что являлось в снах и тщательно запрятываемых на самое дно сознания мыслях. Дикое, почти первобытное желание потихоньку выбиралось из своей клетки, по каплям переползая в глаза, отражаясь в почерневших, заполнивших почти всю радужку зрачках. И в сдавленном рычании, которое начинало клокотать в горле, но которое удавалось пока сдерживать. Такая вкусная, долгожданная жертва, доверчиво раскинувшаяся на постели - это сводило с ума, срывало с тормозов и полностью отрубало мышление. Припухшие покрасневшие губы, взмокшая челка и капельки пота, начинавшиеся появляться на висках, - все это хотелось приковать к постели и позволить себе осуществить самые потаенные мечты. Но вместо этого Чанмин лишь толкнулся бедрами в бедро Ючона.  
А жертва начала просить еще громче. Всем телом, стонами, выдохами, ответными покусываниями губ, ногтями по спине, ногой прижавшейся к бедру... Ючон никогда не чувствовал себя настолько уязвимым. Равно как и настолько желанным при этом. Вот это ощущение окончательно срывало.  
\- Чанмин, мать твою, сколько ты еще будешь тянуть? - прорычал парень, уносимый на волнах собственной несдержанности.  
Еще неизвестно, чьи потаенные желания раскрывались раньше. Ючон скинул одну руку на кровать и крепко сжал в пальцах плед. За одним движение бедер Чанмина последовало еще одно, затем еще. Постепенно все резче, все увереннее, все жарче. От того, что Ючон на мгновение представил, даже голова закружилась.  
\- Ну, пожааалуйстааа... - уже не рыча, а жалобно воя попросил Ючон.  
Чанмин рыкнул, отодвинулся от Ючона и, перегнувшись через него, потянулся к изголовью кровать, откинул покрывало и выудил из-под подушки баночку со смазкой.  
\- Прости, если будет немного больно, это первый раз.  
\- Не прощу, если кончу раньше того, как ты меня трахнешь... - признался Ючон, распластавшись по кровати.  
Было бы странно, если бы ему довелось испытывать это раньше, но новые ощущения - холод смазки, уверенность пальцев, собственное сопротивление, затем отступающее под успокаивающим шепотом Чанмина, Ючону скорее нравились, чем нет. Он что-то прошептал в ответ, мол, да, есть немного, но за это точно прощать не буду, потому что не так это и смертельно, не за что прощать.  
Конечно, Чанмин вряд ли что-то разобрал в этом потоке тихих слов, звучащих в унисон с собственной успокаивающей мантрой, специально для Ючона. Но, может быть, чисто интуитивно понял их смысл.  
А вот когда пальцы сменились членом, вот тогда Ючон простил за боль. Тут же простил, едва только почувствовав. Откуда ни возьмись появившаяся натуральность мерзко хихикнула, мол, знай, парень, это тебе не шлюху под себя подкладывать. Но стоило Чанмину оказаться в его теле на всю длину, Ючона снесло, вместе с умением прощать, вспоминать, сравнивать и думать в принципе.  
Остались только яркие вспышки того самого удовольствия, о котором Ючон читал и в которое даже верил, читая. Но, ни одни слова не могли его передать. Таких букв в природе не существовало, чтобы описать эти ощущения. Хотя Ючон пытался передать их, выстанывая их в голос, но почему-то преобладающими звуками были "ч", "м" и "а".  
Что сразу приравнялось к новому понятию Ючона о сексе. Секс равно Чанмин. Чанмин равно секс.  
И самое прекрасное, что не чисто секс. Вместе с очередным толчком бедер Мина на Ючон рухнуло еще кое-что.  
\- Боже мой, я люблю тебяяя, Чанмииин... - простонал Ючон на пике своей уязвимости.  
Было бы странно уверять, что без этого чувства, только что давшего о себе знать и ставшего всему оправданием, Ючон не лежал бы сейчас под ним, сам находя губами его шею, подтверждая свои слова скольжением губами по коже, пытаясь донести их до него ответными движениями бедер. Не чувствуя уже никакой боли, только наслаждение. Глубокое, как глаза Чанмина, идеальное, как его тело, пронзающее, как его член, правильное, как его ритм.  
Ючон сам не понял, от чего кончил. От руки, вновь оказавшейся на его собственном, уже благословенном всей душой за все это, члене. От ощущения, моментально расценившегося, как близость оргазма Чанмина, или от его ответного признания. Наверное, от всего вместе. Зачем разбирать картину на части, когда она идеальна в своей целостности?

 

Чанмин был особенным. Он не был идеальным, если присмотреться: манера умничать и язвить периодически. Скептическое отношение к искусству, разбрасывание вещей по квартире, привычка сидеть за компом до утра.  
Его нельзя было представить матери, мол, познакомься, мам, это мой любимый человек, я с ним живу уже четвертый месяц. На нем нельзя было жениться, разве что при особом желании, где-то в позволяющей это стране. У него не было груди третьего размера, и волосы в светлый оттенок он ни в какую не хотел перекрашивать.  
Но «котенок» из его уст звучало так неповторимо, что Ючона перехватывало дыхание. Каждый раз как в первый.  
А его член стал настолько родным, что парень искренне считал себя полноценным мужчиной. Может быть, это называлось самообманом, но возвращаясь домой или встречая Чанмина с работы, Ючон искренне говорил ему: «Мой». И не в смысле горы посуды, оставшейся после вчерашней проверки их уютного гнездышка Джеджуном, или нагрянувшими к ним неделю назад уже поженившимися Ын Хи с Юнхо. А в смысле признания чувства счастливой собственности.  
Ведь Ючон больше не собирался становиться натуралом и любителем шлюх.  
Просто потому, что рядом с Чанмином он чувствовал себя особенным. Лучше. Всех.

30.04.2010


End file.
